


Hell Hath No Fury

by Nikkidee17



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkidee17/pseuds/Nikkidee17
Summary: This story takes place post season 4, just after Lucifer returns to hell. Chloe is trying to learn to continue with her life, but she is not doing very well at adjusting to his absence. She is miserable and wants to be reunited with her love, but she has no idea how to get Lucifer back to the earthly realm. And even if she did manage to get him back, what then? How could they remain together with him being immortal, and her, a mere human destined to eventually perish? So many things stand in their way, but all Chloe Decker knows is that she is an empty shell of herself without her partner. She may be helplessly in love with the devil, but as the saying goes....Hell Hath no fury like a woman scorned!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 37
Kudos: 103





	1. My love will never die

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to share this fanfic, this is actually my very FIRST fanfic I’ve ever written, so please be kind! This story picks up after the Season 4 Finale and contains spoilers, so readers be warned. AND yes, there will be graphic content in the chapters to come!

It was one second, one instant of pure bliss when Lucifer claimed Chloe as his true first love. It was almost a magical moment, something that she had been secretly craving to hear for many months....She could still taste his kiss lingering on her lips.

And just like that, the instant was over.

Lucifer had flown away, back to his home called Hell. Chloe stood there in his empty penthouse in shock. 

_How had all of this happened?_ She wondered.

From realizing who Lucifer truly was, to adjusting to his relationship with Eve, to finally admitting her feelings for him and then having to bid farewell to Lucifer indefinitely....She couldn’t keep up!

Lucifer may have returned to hell, but he left Chloe all by herself in her own special type of hell loop. One that she could not escape.

A cold, iron-clad shackle had wrapped itself along her heart. She had no idea how long Lucifer would be gone nor if she’d ever get to see him again. Memories of Lucifer’s words echoed through her mind, just shortly after Charlotte Richards had passed... He had told Chloe that she’d get to see Charlotte again, in heaven, but it was simply a place that he couldn’t follow....

 _Did that mean she would never see him again?_ Thoughts flew through her mind quicker than bullets.

Chloe fell to her knees and the sobs violently wracked her body. She couldn’t help but think the worst...She would never get to see Lucifer again. She missed her opportunity to be with him, to show her love for him. And now, it was too late.

After what seemed like hours, Chloe finally picked up the pieces left of her grieving heart and headed home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A couple weeks later....**

In true Decker Fashion, Chloe decided just after two weeks since Lucifer’s departure to return back to work. She could no longer bear to stay cooped up at her home only thinking of his absence, and she believed that returning to work would bring back a sense of normalcy. However, she never would have guessed that returning to work only further highlighted the fact that Lucifer was gone. His cheerful, carefree demeanor and cheeky retorts that uplifted the precinct were gone and only an empty blinding silence remained.

“ _Heyyy_ there Decker, I am so GLAD that you’re finally back at work!” Ella announced, cheerfully yet hesitantly.

Ella knew that Lucifer had left, but she still had absolutely no idea what had transpired between Chloe and Lucifer- only that it didn’t end well and whatever occurred had left Chloe a dark, miserable mess. Ella wanted to make sure she approached Chloe carefully.

“Thanks Ella, I am just anxious to get back to work and try to move forward with my _life_........” Chloe paused, a lump stuck in her throat.

A brief awkward silence hung in the air, and all of a sudden Chloe simply couldn’t withhold the floodgate that was barricading her emotions.....

Tears began to flood her vision and she just stood there, sobbing and shaking her head repeatedly. She couldn’t form the words to tell Ella what was wrong. She wouldn’t know where to even begin....

Ella, without saying any words or asking any questions, went in to give Chloe a long tight hug, holding her as she sobbed. She had no idea what was wrong, but she knew that whatever it was, it was bad. This wasn’t the Strong Detective that she was used to seeing on a daily basis.

They shared the intimate moment for a couple of minutes and Chloe thought to herself how lucky she was to have such an amazing friend as Ella. She really didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as her.

“Listen, Chloe....I don’t know what happened....and you don’t have to tell me. But I think that maybe you should take a little more time for yourself.....You know, maybe go out traveling with Trixie for a bit again? I just hate seeing you this way....You’re like, the strongest woman I know....and seeing you like this.........” Ella’s words drifted on.

“Thank you Ella....I....I just don’t know what to do. Staying at home hurts.....Coming to work hurts. I thought that if I at least was able to focus on my cases that I’d be okay,” Chloe lamented.

“I know that......Lucifer is gone.” Ella posited, in a very fragile manner. “But you know you still have us, right? I mean you know I always got your back, and you still have Trixie and Dan and everyone here at the precinct. We love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Ella. Thank you so much....” Chloe expressed. The inescapable hurt was still present, but Ella’s kind words had temporarily numbed the sensation. Ella was right....there was still more to live for. She knew Lucifer would always be on her mind and even if she never got to see him again, she was thankful for the time they had together and she knew that the love they had for one another was genuine. Her love for him would never wane, her love would never die.


	2. Dreams unlike any other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has returned to work and has attempted to return to some sort of normalcy, but sadly she has turned to drinking to cope with Lucifer's absence. She learns her lesson that it's probably for the best if she drinks only while at home, and one night she falls asleep in a drunken lullaby, and has some very interesting dreams.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, guys. I'm a new writer on here and trying to learn the tricks of the trade as far as posting and editing my work. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did, be warned that you're in for a SMUTTY ride!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been several months since Chloe had returned to work. The normal back-and-forth manner of her work flow had resumed and she was eager to solve any cases given to her....but all was not as well as it had appeared, not by a long shot.

Chloe still forced a smile whenever anyone asked how she was doing. She was trying her best to work her cases, solve murders, while still being an attentive and caring mother to Trixie. It was honestly exhausting. And then, there were the all-consuming thoughts of Lucifer on her mind. 

_How was he doing? Was he thinking about her? Was she even on his mind still?_

The tormenting final kiss and image of Lucifer flying away played repeatedly on her mind like a broken record player....And so she had turned to drinking to cope. Not any drink, but Bourbon and Scotch, in particular.. The very choices of poison that Lucifer had preferred to imbibe. It started out innocent enough, just a couple of drinks to reinvigorate the memories of how he smelled, the bourbon and scotch on his breath. It was intoxicating to drink, and it was all that she had left of him now. 

Then....a couple of drinks became a couple more....Her drinking was quickly becoming a problem, and she knew it. She had gone out several nights on the town, thankful that Dan had agreed to watch Trixie, just so she could get out and let loose. But, she let loose a little too much and there were several occasions where she had blacked out and woke up in a stranger’s bed, forced to do the walk of shame in the early morning hours. She knew she had to stop, but the scent of the alcohol reminded her so much of Lucifer that it was taxing to try to give up.

And so, she promised herself that from here on out, whenever she drank she would do so alone in the comfort and safety of her own house, after Trixie had fallen asleep. She couldn’t live the promiscuous life that Lucifer had lived....it wasn’t her. It wasn’t who she wanted to be.

And so, on a late Saturday evening, after successfully finishing another case of the murder of the late Mr. Prixbie, Chloe decided to celebrate her success with a couple glasses of Scotch, poured neatly in her living room.

It was about 3 in the morning before Chloe finally left the living room and made her way to her bed, letting the burning alcohol lull her into an intoxicating sleep, going to bed still sporting her day clothes. 

Normally, when Chloe drank, she never had any dreams. 

But tonight, it was different. _Very_. Different.

She went to sleep easily enough, and for a while all she could feel was a warm, floating sensation. It was the most comfortable and relaxed that she had been in months.

And in a fury of white light, a familiar face began to immobilize before her eyes....The image was muddled, but slowly it began to clear up.

It was Lucifer.

Chloe knew she must have been dreaming. _This isn’t real! There’s no way this is real!!!_

But the vision became even clearer, and there Lucifer was, lying in the bed next to her. Watching her. 

“ _Lu....Lucifer???? Is that really you?_ ” Chloe was sure this was just a cruel dream, her mind intent on playing tricks on her.

The figure that was laying next to her on her bed said nothing; the Lucifer her mind had conjured was quiet as a mouse. But instead he moved closer to her, gently pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear, and she could not help but relish in the feeling of him, the warmth of his body, the twinkle and longing in his eyes.

They were mere inches apart. She could literally feel the heat his body was emitting, it felt so _real_. And in that instant, she also became overwhelmingly aware that they were both absent of clothes. They were both laying naked and bare together in bed, only covered by thin sheets. 

She smiled at him and she knew that she had descended into a sweet madness, for only a fool would indulge herself in such masochism. To be reunited with her lover in dreams, only to wake in utter pain from knowing the reveries had only been imagined.

Yet, even still, she brought ‘dream’ Lucifer into her arms for a tight embrace. Her face hid in the crook of his neck, smelling him and taking in his essence- enamored with his being. Cuddled in him, she felt a fire. It was subtle, at first. But like the licks of hell, it began to sizzle and burn at an increasingly rapid rate. After breaking their embrace, Lucifer looked into Chloe’s eyes and like a magnet, she was drawn to him.

It was if he was staring into her very soul, like he knew how tormented she had been the last several months. As if he had been feeling the exact same way. 

Dream Lucifer abruptly folded back the sheets on the bed, the ones that had been covering their bodies. She was exposed to him, in every way possible. There was no hiding from him.

He slowly dragged his finger along the curvature of her body. It was an innocent gesture, but at the same time it ignited a fire along the trail he touched. He was being so gentle, but she so desperately craved him that his lingering touch was not enough.

She took the initiative and brought him in for a deep kiss. It was a slow, sensual kiss that spoke of the love and desire that they had been suppressing all those years working alongside one another. She felt him moan into her kiss, yet could not hear him. It was muddled as if they were both kissing underwater.

Their kisses began as exploratory, yet they intensified until their tongues were dancing together in synchronicity, moans being elicited and the heat was so intense that Chloe thought she was literally in hell, alongside Lucifer. She couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to be with him again.

At one point during their ravenous kisses, Chloe had ended up on Lucifer’s lap, straddling him. She couldn’t help but undulate and grind her hips into him in a futile attempt to alleviate the growing heat between her legs. It was then that Lucifer gave her a look that she had never seen before....It was animalistic, lustful, almost desperate in nature. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it back roughly, exposing the ivory length of her neck to him. 

He assaulted her neck with a slew of kisses, passionate yet domineering. 

He licked the crease right above her clavicle, which made her jump and gasp.

Lucifer broke away and smiled, and Chloe recognized that familiar devilish, cocky grin that plotted all the sinful ways he wanted to take her. And he knew she was willing to receive it all.

 _This is all feeling way too real....Should I really let this continue?_ Chloe pondered.

Her question was quickly interrupted when Lucifer maneuvered her on her back, quite deftly.

There she lay under his gaze, fully naked and bare for him to see. He looked at her as if she was the last cool drink of iced tea in a god-forsaken blistering desert and licked his luscious lips.

He resumed his onslaught of kisses on her neck, traveling slowly.... _ever_ so slowly down her body, at a pace that was making her squirm. Upon seeing her squirm, Lucifer chuckled darkly and grinned. It was as if he was taunting her, knowing that he was torturing her by going so slowly. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Chloe tried to rise her hips up to grind on him and desperately get relief, but Lucifer placed his palm on her abdomen and pushed her back down.

Lucifer made a trail of fiery kisses down her neck to her chest, then to her tummy, and finally to her thighs. At this point she was bucking, begging for him to continue. 

_Please, please don’t stop now!_

As if he read her mind, Lucifer continued heading south until he finally landed at her heated sex, slick and wet with her desire. Chloe’s head rocked back and her hips grinded into his mouth as he finally tasted her, lavished in her loins.

Chloe had been with a couple of men, but she could not fathom what Lucifer was doing to her. He expertly licked and sucked on her tender nether lips, then made his way to the bundle of nerves at her clit. With a millennia of years under his belt, he was more in tune with her body and its needs than she was herself. He was indeed a masterful artist in the bedroom and Chloe his new muse. 

He kicked it up a notch and began multitasking, using his middle and ring fingers to pump her, curving them inward to hit her sensitive g-spot while he attacked her clit relentlessly with his tongue. He pumped her until she came so close to reaching her climax, but Lucifer cruelly backed off as soon as her legs began to shake. He paused for several minutes before resuming, going at her even harder the second time around, plunging his fingers inside her so violently that after several pumps she came, hard, gushing all over the bed. He lifted his head, raised his eyebrow and pointed to the sheets, acknowledging the fact that she had squirted all over it. It was not enough to satiate him, however, and he had to know what her orgasm tasted like.

Even though the monstrous cock laying between Lucifer’s legs was unbearingly rock-hard, he ignored his own needs and used his tongue to fuck his beloved Chloe. The feeling of his tongue inside her was luxurious and she writhed against his tongue, coaxing it further inside her. Chloe locked her legs around his head and face-fucked him hastily with little regard to whether he could breathe or not; She was intent on drowning him in her pussy. Then, with deliberate movements Lucifer reached around and used his thumb to press firmly against her clit, wiggling it back and forth furiously....It was just the right movement to send her soaring, and she orgasmed so hard it felt as though she had been struck by lightning, her legs quaking uncontrollably and pins and needles shooting throughout her entire body. 

She was breathless and utterly pleased, but she was still eager for more. She wanted to feel what it was like for him to be enveloped inside of her.... If this is what he could do with just his fingers and mouth, she was keen on finding out what he could do with the rest of his body. 

Lucifer removed his mouth from her quim and crawled up to her, kissing her deep so that she could taste herself on his tongue. It was, by far, the most erotic moment of her life. He pulled away and caressed her cheek, smiling at her with pure love and devotion, his hard cock still pressed up against her abdomen. She leaned in to give him another kiss, but her lips found no purchase. She looked back up and found that she was only kissing air...

_Lucifer had vanished._

Chloe’s eyes flew open and she looked around her dark room. Lucifer was nowhere to be found and the alarm clock to the right of her read 5am. Yet, upon further inspection she discovered she was naked, and looking down between her legs she realized that her sheets were completely soaked. So soaked, in fact, that she could not return to sleep without having first changed the linen. How had the bed become this wet? She sniffed the sheets, checking to make sure that she hadn’t peed the bed. 

The stain on her bed _definitely_ was not urine. It was unmistakably her essence.... _How was this possible? How had she cummed this hard in her sleep?_ None of it made any sense.

She fell back in her bed, confused and wildly irritated. Yet, the image of Lucifer between her legs was etched permanently into her memory, and she stretched and sighed gleefully before getting up to remove the soiled sheets and launder them. 


	3. Aftermath in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get a glimpse of what it's been like for Lucifer in hell.... miserable, as you can imagine. Yet, with that being said, we finally get to discover what awaits for those demons that defied Lucifer on earth. You might even ask: What would Lucifer do? I'll give you a hint: It gets bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: I had NO idea just how time-consuming it is to write and edit these chapters. I have a newfound appreciation for all the authors on here that have lengthy stories to share. Luckily, with the Quarantine I have plenty of time right now to do this, but I may not be able to keep up with this pace once regular life resumes. Please let me know if you guys like this, and I will work my hardest to keep putting chapters out for you guys.

\----‐---------------------------‐-------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer was sitting atop his hellish throne, gazing over his infernal empire in contempt. 

The ash and soot that permanently hung in the air filled his nostrils; it was a constant reminder that he was back in hell, somewhere he never intended on returning to.

The grey and gloom of hell tainted his already dismal mood. Today he would be busy with the executions, busy punishing all the demons that dared disobey his orders and followed Dromos and Squee to earth, possessing humans and intent on raising his nephew as their new King. The same demons that had almost managed to hurt Chloe. 

He had to regain his command over his kingdom.... He would show them no mercy or quarter.

While normally he would be thrilled at the thought of eviscerating those that defied him, today his thoughts were far off.

It had been several nights ago that he had visited Chloe in her dreams....the night that he had tasted her, seen her writhe and wail under his sexual ministrations. The night he had witnessed how beautiful and heavenly she was when she orgasmed. 

He had not been able to think of anything else since then... It was a vision that had kept him unbearably hard the last couple days.

 _Bloody Hell, I wish this thing would just go down already!_ He slammed his fist on the armchair. 

Lucifer had always enjoyed the act of sex, from arousal to eruption. But this was different... This was just awkward and uncomfortable. An agonizing yearning for release.

Since his night with Chloe he had summoned several of his demonesses to occupy his bed and futilely try to help rid himself of his........ _problem._ Yet, no matter how he tried or how many had joined him in sin, none of them had been able to satiate his hunger. 

Casual sex, which used to be quite the pleasurable activity for him, now sparked no joy.  
He halted his requests for others to join him in bed.....he knew it was pointless.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to try to rid his mind of the images flashing before him. He had to focus today: not on his carnal desires, but on his desire to bathe in the blood of his foes.

Effortlessly he jumped from his towering throne in the sky, his human body transforming and his monstrous wings spanning out as he flew himself to the region of hell called the Reckoning Pit, better known to humans as the bowels of hell. The pit was both where his demons were spawned, as well as where they were executed. 

Landing with a deafening thud on the ground, he was welcomed by the generals of his demon army, who bowed down on their knees with their arms across their chest to show submission to their King. Not all of the demons in hell had been foolish enough to disobey his orders, and he was thankful for the many that had remained loyal to him in his absence.

“My King, we have brought the prisoners forth from their cells and they are shackled and ready at the pit,” declared his most loyal general, Bael. 

Lucifer nodded at his general, and followed him to where his prisoners were. 

At the forefront of the pit were Dromos and Squee, who looked at Lucifer with both horror and hatred. Behind them stood a long list of Demons who had gone against his orders, all shackled to each other in chains. Encircling the vast pit stood the legion of his demon army, eager to witness the bloodbath that Lucifer was about to deliver.

Standing at the mouth of the pit, Lucifer began: “I have summoned you all here today for one reason, and one reason alone.” Lucifer bellowed, his monstrous voice booming over the masses of his demon audience. 

“While I was on earth doing my own biding, there were some of you who saw fit to defy me and possess the corpses of humans against my direct orders. I need not remind each of you, that... _I. AM. YOUR. KING!!!!!_ You _WILL_ heed my rules!” He roared. “And if you DO NOT, there can be but one sentence...” His words trailed off as he gestured for his generals to bring forward the prisoners.

One by one, his prisoners were unshackled and brought before Lucifer to meet him at the mouth of the pit, starting with Dromos. 

Dromos looked Lucifer directly in the eyes, and laughed brusquely. “You are no _King_ , Lucifer. You abdicated your right to that title, right after you decided that your little human _BITCH_ was more important to you than your loyal demons in hell.” Dromos spat. 

In one swift motion, Lucifer had grabbed Dromos by his throat, squeezing the life from him.

Breathing hard and eyes burning bright red, Lucifer regained his composure and brought Dromos close to him, so that only he could hear his next words.

“You are right, Dromos. I have no desire to stay here in hell. But you have _forced me_ to return. How does it feel knowing you were the cause of your _own_ demise?” Lucifer chuckled, wryly. “And for your information, that human _bitch_ you were talking about, has been far more loyal to me these last couple of years than you have been in your entire LIFETIME!” Lucifer growled.

Without hesitation, Lucifer drove his clawed hand deep into the demon’s chest, tearing his black heart out of its body. With one hand still holding up the demon’s lifeless frame, Lucifer eagerly ate the demon’s still beating heart. Once he had finished, he threw the corpse into the bowels and proceeded with his execution, killing the others more swiftly and with less words. At the end of the massacre, Lucifer was drenched in sticky black blood, the rest of his demon spectators cheering at the performance he had bestowed them. 

Lucifer smiled. He was pleased with how the execution had gone and he felt confident that his demon horde had received his message well. They would not defy him again, lest they desired to greet death. 

Finished with his ceremonial slaughter, Lucifer spread his wings and flew back to his private quarters, eager for a hot bath to cleanse himself from all the blood and pieces of demon debris that had sprayed him during the execution of several hundred defiant demons. 

_Even_ flying midair... _even_ while covered in the remains of his adversaries... his thoughts turned back to Chloe. Unlike those he had butchered, his torture would not end so quickly. As much as he wanted to return to earth, he knew it would only endanger her. Regardless of the message he reinforced today, he knew the demons needed a king. They would revolt without one. His heart sank with the thought. He was trapped here, just as much as the souls of the damned.


	4. Prayers for the Fallen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter we get a further look into what's been going on in Chloe's world, sans Lucifer. She starts to catch on to what's been going on with Ella and Dan, and she also gets a surprise visitor.... Who could it be? Last but not least, she bares her soul, not to the Devil- but to his father- in a last-ditch attempt to be reunited with her Lover. Who else but Chloe, would pray for the fallen one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful to those who have commented on the story so far....you guys inspire me to keep going! (Even though If I'm being honest- I don't know where the story is leading me, I'm just trying to remain true to the characters and am just as curious as you guys to find out how this story will end!) This Chapter is a bit on the fluffy side, but bear with....I promise there are more goodies to come!!!!

-‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe walked into the precinct after having taken another week off, just as Ella had recommended. She was still only a shell of her former self, but that dream she had a week ago of Lucifer had reinvigorated her spirit, keeping her mind busy and her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. She often had to change her panties, the wickedly sinful visions kept her wet almost all the time. 

She approached Ella and Dan, who were whispering amongst themselves, surprisingly close with hands intertwined- which took Chloe by surprise.

“ _Hiiiii guys_ , what-cha doing?” Chloe questioned with a confused half smile.

“Oh nothing, nothing. We weren’t....we Just....” Ella stammered. She laughed awkwardly, she didn’t know how to tell Chloe what had happened between her and her ex-husband, or that they were still having a heated fling with each other, bordering on something more serious.

Chloe scrunched her face, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. She was too smart to ignore the fact that something was _definitely_ going on between the two of them.

“ _Okie Dokie_. Well ummm....” Chloe laughed nervously, tension obviously filling the air. “What do you have for me today, Miss Lopez?” She clasped her hands together.

Ella, desperate to change subjects, began to finally take notice of Chloe. She seemed far more herself this week, far more put together, and smiling, even. 

“Well give me a second and I’ll let you know the details on our newest Vic, but _first_ , let’s discuss what’s gotten into _you_ , girl. You seem like a totally new person this week!!!!! What changed? WAIT! Don’t tell me! You finally took my advice and went on a well-deserved vacation? No...not that. WAIT! Did you get some strange from someone? DID YOU MEET SOMEONE NEW? ARE YOU DATING?” Ella went on and on, hyping herself more as she went on.

“No, NO!!!!! I am not dating anyone Ella, I don’t want to date anyone right now....” _Anyone else but Lucifer,_ Chloe thought to herself. “I just.......have been getting some better sleep these last couple days....” Chloe downplayed, yet a blush had managed to sneak its way to her cheeks. 

“Oh that’s great! Well, whatever has been helping, I’m SO glad to see you feeling better. It’s nice to get a shimmer of the old Chloe Decker back in action.” Ella chirped happily. “Yeah Chlo, I’m relieved that you are doing better. I was really worried there for a minute....” Dan added.

“Thank you guys, I appreciate it.” Chloe expressed her gratitude. “Now, shall we get back to business?” She inquired. “Yeah, definitely. Let’s do it! Time to solve a murder, baby!” Ella squeaked in her usual jolly jingle. 

_Some things never change...._ Chloe thought, relieved at the familiarity of it all. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long, trying day without any further clues to prompt Chloe’s current investigation, Chloe returned home with work files to continue pouring over.

It was about 10pm at night and Chloe resumed her work after having put Trixie down for bed.  


She was so thankful to have her little monkey back at home, it was a nice distraction from all the stressful thoughts she was harboring. Sipping her glass of wine, she sighed in frustration. She just couldn’t crack this case. She was surprised by how difficult it was to solve these cases without Lucifer’s “devil mojo” assistance... She never realized just how much she needed him, not just in her personal life but it would seem at work as well.

Lost in her thoughts she was brought back to reality with the sound of several knocks at her door.

_Who was visiting her at this untimely hour?_

She got up from her couch and hesitantly walked over to her front door.

“Who is it?” Chloe questioned.

“It’s me, Decker. Open up before I kick your door down.” Maze’s loud obnoxious voice boomed and Chloe swiftly opened the door to allow her in.

“ _Shhhhhh!!!!!!_ Trixie is sleeping! What are you doing here so late?” Chloe probed.

“Glad to see you too!” Maze exclaimed.

“No....no, I am very glad to see you, Maze... This was just unexpected, that’s all. Care for a glass of wine?” Chloe pointed to the bottle of wine laying on her coffee table. 

“Absolutely! _But_.... by the looks of it, this bottle is almost gone already. Quite the slosh you’ve become, Decker!” Maze joked, drinking what was left right out of the bottle.

“Yeah....more than I’d like to admit if I’m being honest.” Chloe reluctantly confessed.

“Oh Decker, you have to know by now that I’m ALL for giving in to your heart’s naughty little desires. I’m _glad_ that you’ve been throwing caution to the wind lately, letting go....letting it all hang out.” Maze laughed.

“What??? Maze what do you mean?” Chloe asked, perplexed.

“Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t be looking out for you once Lucifer decided to fly off back to hell.... _without_ me,” she added dryly. “I know what a bad girl you’ve been lately. It’s pretty out of character for you though, getting trashed and sleeping with strangers!” She winked at Chloe.

“MAZE! I.....I.....You know what, you’re right!!! I have been doing things I’m not proud of recently. But I.....have been pretty heartbroken, Maze. Since Lucifer left, it’s like a part of me left with him. And besides, I have given up on going out drinking because I don’t want to sleep around. It’s not safe OR smart.” Chloe sighed and sat down on the couch, holding her head up with her hands.

Maze looked at her with uncertainty, unsure of how to handle these messy human emotions. But she did know that Chloe was really struggling; she had been checking in on her from time to time to see how she was holding up. If truth be told, Maze missed Lucifer as well. But she also felt terribly betrayed by him...He knew how much she had wanted to return to hell, and yet he denied her the one opportunity to go back home with him.

Forcing the bitterness from her tone, Maze finally interjected: “I know, Chloe. I know. He was an ass for leaving you like he did. He left me as well, without so much as a parting goodbye.” Maze crossed her arms in exasperation. 

Chloe looked up at her, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t reached out to Maze sooner. Mazikeen had known Lucifer for hundreds and hundreds of years...Of course his departure would have greatly impacted her as well! How had she been so ignorant?

“I’m sorry maze. I was so clouded by my own misery that it didn’t even occur to me that you would be hurt by him leaving as well.” Chloe apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it, Decker. It wasn’t your fault he abandoned us here. But, if you feel that badly about it....how would you feel about me moving back in with you? I’ve just returned from hunting down some gun-smugglers in Russia and I don’t really have a place to stay....” Maze trailed on.

Chloe was silent for a moment before she replied: “Yeah, absolutely. I would love to have you here with us. Trixie will be thrilled!” Chloe was grateful for the company, grateful to shelter Lucifer’s closest confidant. 

“Yesssss!!!!” Maze exclaimed victoriously. “In that case, Decker, bust out that good stuff you’re hiding. A celebration is in order!!!!” Chloe smiled and took out the Scotch hiding in the upper cabinets of the kitchen. It felt really nice for Maze to be with her. It was like a part of Lucifer was back, in a way. Chloe and Maze shared many laughs and more than a few glasses of Scotch together, Maze intent on finding out who had the higher alcohol tolerance now. It was still Maze, but she had to admit Decker was putting up some serious drinking competition now. 

Maze looked at Decker who was passed out cold on the couch. _Perhaps_ she shouldn’t have pushed Decker to drink so much....On the other hand, what fun it had been! She easily picked up her friend from the couch, slinging her over her shoulder and carrying her to the bed to lay her down. She removed Chloe’s socks and shoes, tucking her into bed. She wasn’t used to, nor did she like, all these fleeting human emotions. But she did love Decker as a sister, if Demons were even capable of love. 

“Goodnight, Decker.” She whispered, before heading to bed herself in the spare bedroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up with a thundering headache.

_Goddammit, Maze!_ Chloe thought, trying to raise her head up to get out of bed but immediately laying back down, her head swimming.

_How much had they drunk?_ She had lost count, and could only remember flashes of her dancing drunk with Maze, who had encouraged her to do her best “strip tease” at one point. She still had her on her bra and jeans, thankfully. 

She looked at her phone and saw that it was already 11am! Panicking, she shot back up but relaxed after remembering that it was Saturday. She didn’t have to go into the precinct today, if she didn’t want to....which was good, considering she was so hungover she didn’t think she’d even be able to make it out of bed, regardless of her best efforts. 

With a knock at her bedroom door, Chloe croaked, “Come in!”

Maze entered, with two hot steaming cups of coffee and some Advil in hand.

“Oh Maze, you’re a lifesaver!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“Well, you call me a lifesaver now, but you’ve never seen me in true combat, Decker. I think you might reconsider that sentence, if you had.” Maze joked. 

Chloe and Maze drank their coffee together, had breakfast and spent the rest of the day hanging out, and of course Trixie was beyond thrilled that her best friend was back. 

Although Chloe spent the majority of the day fighting her hangover, she was the happiest she had been in many months. Night fell quicker than she had imagined, and before she knew it the moon was overhead again, it’s bright light shining through the windows.

“Well, Decker. As much as I’d like to have a round 2 of last night, I don’t think your liver could handle it. I’m gonna head out by myself for a little while, if you don’t mind...” Maze was dressed in full-clad leather, a black studded choker adorning her neck. 

“Oh no, I don’t mind at all. I think I’m gonna turn in early tonight, anyhow. Stay safe out there, Maze. Don’t get into too much trouble!” Chloe lectured.

“Don’t forget...I’m a Demon, Decker. Trouble is part of my job description!” Maze laughed, winking as she headed out the door.

With a chuckle, Chloe got up to go check on Trixie. She met her in her bedroom, Trixie reading a book....a book Maze had gifted her....about _weapons_. She didn’t know if she should applaud her daughter or prevent her from reading such material.

“Hey, Monkey....how are you doing?” Chloe asked. 

“I’m doing okay...much better now that Maze has moved back in!!!!” Trixie admonished. 

“You know Trix, I’m also glad that Maze moved back in...It felt really empty here for a while.” Chloe realized how true her words rang. It had felt overwhelmingly empty at home, and she was thankful for Dan who rescued Trixie from the eerie atmosphere while Chloe was deep in her own hopelessness and despair.

“Mom....I miss Lucifer. How long is he going to be gone for?” Trixie questioned. Chloe’s heart broke once more at the thought of her daughter feeling even remotely how she felt inside. It also served as a wake-up call to how wise her daughter was for her age. She was very aware of what was going on, in sync with her mother’s emotions. 

“I....don’t know monkey. Lucifer is away taking care of some business right now. I don’t know how long he’s going to be gone for....But...I miss him, too. A lot.” Chloe added, with a gulp. 

“I know Mom. I just hope he comes back soon.” Trixie glanced down, her shoulders hunched.  
Chloe hadn’t realized how affected her daughter had been by the whole situation, but now it was glaringly obvious.

Chloe leaned down to give her daughter a long hug and kiss. “I love you Trix, it’s gonna be alright.” She sure hoped her words were the truth. She’d hate to lie to her daughter and leave her in disbelief of her words. 

With that said, she tucked her daughter in bed and wished her a goodnight sleep. 

She returned to her room, changed into her pajamas and sat in her bed, deep in thought.

She had never been a religious person. She did believe in right and wrong, common sense, so to speak. But after being enlightened to the celestial realm and knowing that God and the Devil did indeed exist, she was willing to believe just about anything at this point.

And so, in a fleeting moment of hope, she knelt on her knees at her bedside and decided to try something she hadn’t done since she was a young girl. She decided to pray.....

“Dear God, I wish I knew where to begin....But sadly, I haven’t done this in decades...and I’m... quite rusty. I know that the relationship you share with your son is unbelievably complicated. I won’t pretend to know what exactly happened, or claim that Lucifer deserves your redemption... But what I do know, is that he is a _good_ man. His beliefs fall in line with mine: that there is evil and goodness in this world...and that we decide our own fates. And while everyone believes that the devil is the very definition of evil incarnate, I....I don’t see that. What I see is a man, who despite his best efforts, really cares about reinforcing right from wrong and punishing those that seek to hurt others. He is caring, compassionate, loving to everyone that he meets. For the life of me I cannot understand why he was cursed to rule the underworld. I do not see him that way. I love him, with all my heart. I would never knowingly love someone I thought was truly evil. Please, Lord....I have never asked for anything.....But I am asking you this: Please let us be together. _Please_ let me be with Lucifer! I can’t keep going on like this without him....”

Chloe finished her prayer in tears, unable to force any more words from her mouth. She knows deep inside that Lucifer would disapprove of this act; in fact, he’d even feel betrayed by it most likely. But she didn’t care.....She was willing to try anything to reunite them.

Chloe tucked herself inside of her bed, tears still silently falling from her eyes. She knew her prayer was futile....Why would God listen to her? But she had at least had to try....

She went to sleep and dreamed of Lucifer returning to her, her arms wide open to receive him. 

She woke well rested, the birds chirping just outside her bedroom window. Life would never be the same without Lucifer, but she had faith. Faith in Lucifer and Faith that, perhaps one day, Lucifer and his father would reconcile.


	5. Big Delivery in a small package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe had not dreamt of Lucifer for several months and her life droned on in monotony...She was falling back into a depressive state when she gets ANOTHER surprise visitor, who has big news to share with her and gift to impart. She ends the night struggling to fall to sleep, anxious and eager to be reunited with a certain somebody.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!! Next chapter should be a bit more....Intense ;)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was sitting on her couch at home, binge-watching television on a late Sunday evening. She had started to watch _Bones_ , the show that Lucifer had previously compared their relationship to....and she _had_ to admit, the partnership between Booth and Bones was uncannily similar to that of hers and Lucifer's. 

It had been a month since Maze had moved back in with her and Chloe experienced no further dreams of Lucifer, not a single one. She was beginning to spiral back down into her depression. Only getting up and getting dressed when it was time to go to work, and her work was suffering as well. She still enjoyed bringing criminals to justice, but her work had been sloppy recently and she hadn’t closed very many cases....everything was wearing on her.

Maze and Trixie had tried their best to support Chloe, making sure Chloe was eating and forcing her to go on outings every so often. But all their efforts were going unnoticed, it seemed.

This weekend had been especially boring for Chloe, as Trixie was over spending the weekend with Dan and Maze had gone out of town temporarily to track down some lawbreaker in Mexico.

With a mouth full of popcorn she heard her doorbell ring. She got up immediately, thrilled for some type of interaction to help ease her unyielding boredom. 

Opening her door she looked up to see a very familiar and welcome face.

“Amenadiel!!!!” Chloe guffawed. “Wow, what a pleasant surprise! I’m sorry....I....I wasn’t expecting any company tonight,” she gestured to herself, wearing stained pajamas that she hadn’t changed out of the entire weekend and her hair a disheveled, untidy mane. 

“Oh no worries, Chloe. Linda told me I should have called first before coming over but I didn’t listen to her, as usual.” Amenadiel chuckled. “Do you mind if I come in? I have some exciting news to share with you!”

“Oh yes, of course! Come in, come in!” Chloe ushered as Amenadiel strode through her doorway, pretending not to notice how unkempt her house was- dishes littering the sink, wine bottles strewn all over the counters and empty take-out containers everywhere.

Chloe's head hung low with embarrassment. She always prided herself on having a clean home and she hated that Amenadiel would think of her as a slob. She grabbed the blankets from the couch she had been using as a makeshift bed and threw them haphazardly on the floor.

“Please, sit!” Chloe gestured to the couch. “I’m really sorry for the mess...I swear it normally doesn’t look like this! I would’ve cleaned up if I had known you were coming!” Chloe joshed.

“Oh, you don’t have to keep up appearances for me, Chloe. Again, I apologize for not announcing that I was coming over....but I knew that you would want to hear the news I have to share immediately...” Amenadiel paused, a shy smile spreading over his angelic face.

“News? What news, Amenadiel?” Chloe wasn’t sure what news he intended to share, but she was eager to find out.

“I have just come from visiting Lucifer.....in _hell_.....” Amenadiel broke out in laughter, unable to keep himself from tittering at the face Chloe was making. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes stared at him wide in disbelief. She sat there as stiff as a statue for a minute or two.

“ _What????_ WHAT? You saw Lucifer? When? How? Why????” Chloe rambled, the questions firing from her mouth in rapid succession. She regained her composure and tried to hide how excited she was feeling. Suddenly it dawned on her that Amenadiel _was_ an angel, after all. 

“You’ve been able to go back and forth to hell this entire time.....and, and you never _told me_?” Chloe remarked, unable to hide the dejection from her voice. Why then had he never offered to take her to see Lucifer? She couldn’t help but feel the sting of hurt and betrayal by this news. 

“Chloe, you misunderstand....I’m an angel....So yes, I can fly back and forth between heaven, earth and hell as I please. But you are human, Chloe.... _it’s different_. Demons have no soul, and Angels are not tethered to their souls the same way humans are, so we can cross between the celestial realms without complication. Humans, _on the other hand_.....They can only gain entrance to the gates of heaven or hell after they depart from this life and their souls are sent to my father to be judged, who then determines where they will spend the rest of eternity- whether it be with him up in the Silver City, or in hell.....where souls are cursed in damnation, forced to relive their most regrettable moment in life over and over again.....Humans are only sent to hell if they _merit_ it,” Amenadiel explained, trying his best to soothe Chloe. 

“And we both know that _you_ , Chloe, are pure of heart and soul....When you die, there’s no way in hell that you’d be sent down to.......well, _you know_....” Amenadiel hesitated, not wanting to sound redundant. “Believe me, Chloe, I would have flown you down to be with Lucifer if I could have..... I know how hard his absence has been for you.....” Amenadiel trails, his heart breaking at the sight of tears flowing silently down Chloe’s face. Her posture stooped in resignation, having given up all hope that one day she’d be reunited with her love.

“I am so sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean to upset you.....In fact, this conversation took a very strange turn. I came here not to deliver unpleasantries, but to relay a gift and message from Lucifer....” Amenadiel pauses to remove a small yet lengthy vintage box from his jacket, encased with a blood red silk ribbon. “And also, this letter....” He removes an envelope, with several pieces of the envelope burned and reeking of smoke. “Sorry.....I tried to keep it as undamaged as I could....but I was flying through hell with it, after all.” Amenadiel grimaced. 

Chloe, completely caught off-guard by the gifts, delicately takes them into her hands. Staring at them as if they were precious artifacts, she looks up to Amenadiel and smiles. 

“I don’t know what to say, Amenadiel.... _thank you_.....” Chloe was dying of curiosity to learn what gifts Lucifer had sent her from hell, but she would wait until Amenadiel was gone to find out.

“Did....Lucifer....say anything about me? Did he have any message that he shared with you?” Chloe asked timidly, not expecting the Lord of Hell to find her important enough to dawdle over. 

“As a matter of fact, he did......He was fairly brief with me and told me that all he wishes to express to you was written in the letter you’re holding, but he did want me to relay that he loves you and misses you....and he hopes that you are doing okay and taking care of yourself.....” Amenadiel says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Chloe couldn’t keep her eyes off of the letter and gift box she was holding, yet she tore her gaze from them as Amenadiel abruptly stood up. 

“Well Chloe, it’s getting pretty late and I have to return to Linda and Charlie now.....But it was really good seeing you again. I hope in the near future we can all meet up and spend some time together.... I know Linda has wanted to give you your space, but she has also mentioned she’d love Charlie to spend some time with his _auntie_.....” Amenadiel smiled. Chloe’s eyebrows lifted and she was overcome with emotion at being considered a part of their family. 

“Yes, yes! I’d love to visit you guys. I can’t tell you how honored I feel to be considered part of your family....” Chloe stammered, unable to reign in the single tear that had managed to escape her tear duct. “Chloe, you will _always_ be part of our family. Now, and forever...” Amenadiel brought Chloe in for a tight hug. “Goodnight, Chloe.” Amenadiel gave her one last smile before parting. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stood in her living room, unable to move. Her stomach was twisted in nervous knots. She hadn’t heard anything from Lucifer in over half a year, minus the one dream she had of him almost two months ago.....Her heart was beating so fast out of her chest she thought she might be having a mini heart-attack.

Going into her bedroom and sitting atop her bed, she decided to save the gift for last and carefully opened the burnt and smokey sealed envelope. 

_Here goes nothing!_ She thought to herself.

The letter was written in cursive with red ink and in perfect penmanship....

_My Dearest Chloe,  
_

_  
I hope this letter finds you well and thriving.....There are so many things I’d like to say to you, but it seems I don’t have the words to explain how regretful I feel for leaving you. It seems, for once, that the Devil is at a loss for words.....But I hope you know that I had no choice in the matter. I had to return to hell to protect you and Charlie, and the rest of humanity, as it stands. My demons cannot be free to roam the earth. And yet, I wish there was another way. I wish I could be there with you right now, to hold you and kiss you. You have never left my thoughts since my departure and I truly meant every word I said before I left.....I love you Chloe, and it’s a strange concept for me because I have never been in love before. Lust, on the other hand, I’ve surely experienced. But I’ve never been able to differentiate the two feelings until now. I find myself often asking how it is possible for someone as pure of heart as you to fall in love with the likes of me, The Devil. I’m sure my Father has his hand in it, and I so desperately tried to return your free will to you by distancing myself from you....But I can’t...I can’t stand being away from you, or denying how I feel about you. And now that you have admitted that you love me in return, I understand the cruel joke my father imparted on me....It seems he is intent on punishing me once again by having me finally fall in love for the first time in my very long existence, only to be forced from my Lover’s arms for all eternity. To be parted from you like this.....Hurts me, even more than my fall from heaven did. Guess good ol’ dad is getting a great laugh from this, because his plan to torture me so has definitely worked! Well.....there is one thing that he can’t take from me....If you haven’t done so already, go ahead and open the box I sent with Amenadiel. It contains several feathers, plucked from my very wings. Once you have them, go to your bedroom and place the feathers under your mattress. You should find that one feather is already there. You may dispose of that one, or keep it, if you like... But what is most important, is that you place these new feathers under your mattress....I may not be able to be there with you in body, but I’ll be even more damned if I let my father prevent me from being with you subconsciously. If you do as I say, I will see you again tonight, in your dreams. I hope to see you then, my love. Please take care of yourself, Chloe...I may be the light bearer, but you are the star that guides my way and it would devastate me to find out that you have let the light inside you diminish. I love you Chloe, until the end of time._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Lucifer_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sat on her bed and reread the letter several times over. She could hear him reading the letter to her in his voice, and it soothed her soul in ways she couldn’t imagine. 

Finally, after having read the letter a good five or six times, she set it down gently on the bed and began untying the red ribbon from the box, letting the silk glide off and fall to the floor. 

She slowly opened the black box, mesmerized by the contents inside. There, in the box lay a dozen or more of Lucifer’s white feathers plucked from his wings. She knew that they were indeed his, for they “glowed with the light of God,” and she could still vividly recall how they had looked just minutes before he had left her, during their final moments together.

She carefully touched one of the feathers and closed her eyes at how soft they felt. She brought the feather to her nose and inhaled, reeling at how much they still smelled of him. The angelic feathers brought tears back to her eyes, she wished she could hold onto them forever. Yet, she wanted to see Lucifer again....and she wasn’t quite sure how the feathers allowed her to be with him, but she followed his instructions regardless, and lifted up her mattress with a bit of effort.

She found that Lucifer had not been lying... there, underneath her mattress, was a single feather- only this feather was no longer white, it was black and singed, as if it had been burnt. Confused, she removed the blackened feather and replaced it with the dozen or so white ones Lucifer had sent her in the box. 

She replaced the mattress and sat atop of her bed again, struggling to catch her breath. If she had read Lucifer’s letter correctly, she would be seeing him again tonight in her dreams....

 _Wait....he had mentioned seeing her ‘again’ in the letter, hadn’t he?_ Did that mean the former dream she had shared with him had _actually_ happened? A blush quickly rose to her cheeks and other parts of her body. She felt butterflies in her tummy and felt as giddy as a schoolgirl. 

She laid back in bed, anxious for tonight. She was worried, however, that she wouldn’t be able to sleep due to her excitement. 

It was only 8pm, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get to bed this early.

And so, she determinedly popped a couple pills of melatonin and started sipping some Whiskey- two measures put in place to guarantee that she would eventually fall to sleep tonight....

She just _had_ to see Lucifer again.


	6. Feathery Light Caresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is finally reunited once again with her love, albeit during her slumber. Tonight, Chloe gets to experience firsthand what his other lovers meant when they had told her: "...and then he did this....THING!" while explaining their one night stands with him in the episode "Stewardess Interruptus"....

It was well-past midnight and Chloe sighed in exasperation. She had hoped and prayed that she’d be asleep by now, but all the thoughts rummaging through her head wouldn’t allow slumber to take her.

It seemed that the Melatonin and couple glasses of Whiskey she had drank were not helping her go to sleep like she thought they would.

 _DAMN IT!_ Chloe cursed. While her body may have been tired, her mind battled with a thousand different emotions, all vying for her attention. Lucifer’s letter had left her confused with an endless amount of questions, aroused at the thought of them wrestling in bed together once more, and anxious at the thought of their visit ending abruptly the way it had before. 

Chloe would not allow her thoughts to hinder her from returning to Lucifer.... With an exhale she got up from her bed, walked to her bathroom and retrieved a pill bottle from her medicine cabinet. She hadn’t finished the bottle of Vicodin she had been prescribed what seems like ages ago when she was shot and hospitalized. She was thankful that she hadn’t finished the bottle, because these little suckers always managed to knock her out....

Not playing around, she popped two of the pills quickly and washed them down with water from the faucet. 

Returning to her bedroom and laying on her bed, she lay there for a while in darkness...waiting for the pills to go into effect. There was a full moon tonight, and even though she had no lights on in her room, she could still make out the pieces of furniture that filled her bedroom. 

She wondered what it would be like to see Lucifer again....If memory serves correct, the last time she had seen him in her dreams she could feel his body, feel his gestures, but she hadn’t been able to speak to him....His voice was murky and muddled and it sounded as if someone were trying to speak to her while she was under water. But his _touch...._ that was very much real. She tingled with anticipation at the thought of feeling him again, especially now that she knew what was happening in her dreams was actually occurring, somehow. 

Ever so slowly, she started to finally feel her mind slowing down and her body relaxing into the bed; the Vicodin was working and she welcomed the lethargic spell it casted upon her.

Her eyes blinked a final couple of times before finally closing, sleep overcoming her.

Chloe slept peacefully for quite some time, even waking up a couple times during the night but the effects of the Vicodin were strong and she could not keep her eyes open. 

She felt the same floating sensation as before.....it felt as though she was resting on clouds.

In a frightening jolt she felt as though she were falling. It was not pleasant like the last time, but instead felt like one of those dreams where she was falling off the edge of a cliff into a dark abyss....But her bed broke her fall, and she looked around in disappointment. She was in her room once more, Lucifer nowhere in sight.

 _Did I not follow Lucifer’s instructions correctly?_ She questioned herself with disappointment.

She looked around her room, the moon still giving her enough light to make out what was around her.

And there she saw him.....He was crouched down on the floor by her bed, bare-chested and sporting red pajama bottoms, picking up the silk ribbon that she had let fall to the floor earlier while opening her gift.

She sat up in her bed, entirely unsure of whether she was still sleeping or not....But her heart hummed in her chest and she was filled with relief that Lucifer had not fooled her. As promised, he was there with her again.

He stood back up and smiled at her. While he was unable to verbally communicate with her, his smile explained that he was incredibly pleased that she had followed his instructions. 

Placing the ribbon on the bed, he sat down next to her and slowly ran his hands through the long trestles of her hair. Her head leaned into his touch and he moved closer to give her forehead a loving kiss. Their eyes met once more and they looked at each other in adoration. No words were necessary for them to exchange their love for one another or the gratitude they felt for being able to be reunited once more.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, squeezing him hard.

Lucifer hugged her back, his hands gently rubbing circles along her back. 

Finally, they released each other and Chloe was surprised that she felt a little awkward, not knowing how to proceed and a little embarrassed at the reminder that the last dream she had of him was, in fact, real. 

As if sensing her hesitation, Lucifer retrieved the letter he had written her from her bedside table, and brought it between them so that they both could see it. 

Glancing at the light of the full moon that shone bright through her window, Lucifer pointed to the part of his letter that read, “ _....I may be the light bearer, but you are the star that guides my way...._ ” and then his hand trailed a bit further down the letter to the very end until his finger stopped at the bottom of it, which stated, “ _I love you Chloe, until the end of time._ ”

Teary-eyed, Chloe looked back to him and brought his face in for a long kiss. He returned her kiss with fervor, their hands twisting in each other’s hair- neither one of them willing to break their seal. 

Chloe finally broke away, gasping for air. The embarrassment and hesitancy she had felt earlier was long gone, replaced with a tingling and pulsating heat that had begun to form at the conjunction of her thighs and extended up to her nipples, hardening them into stiff peaks. 

Lucifer unweaved his hand from her hair and gently placed it on her chest over her heart, and likewise took one of her hands and placed it over his chest as well. They sat there that way for a while, feeling each other’s heartbeats fluttering erratically in unison. She looked into his eyes and while there was desire evident behind them, she could see that he was reserving himself; he had sensed her earlier trepidation and was being a gentleman. She knew that he would not go any further without her permission....if she wanted anything more, she would have to be the one to initiate it....

****

Decidedly, Chloe brought him back in for a passionate kiss, their lips moulding together and she granted his tongue entrance to her mouth. He zig-zagged his tongue along hers with wickedly sinful precision, which elicited a lengthy moan from her. She broke their kiss, and hastily began to kiss her way from his mouth down to his neck, licking the crevice above his collarbone and he groaned in pleasure, his member growing uncomfortably hard against the barricade of his pants.

It seemed Chloe had made up her mind....She wanted this, and while he would have been happy just laying there snuggled next to her all night, he was more than happy to oblige her heart’s naughtier desires.

As if on cue, Lucifer delicately stripped Chloe of her pajamas and removed his own pants, her eyes growing wide at the sight of his erection. He pushed her down so that she was laying on the bed, spread out in front of him.

For a moment he just stood over her, his eyes greedily taking in their fill of the breathtakingly beautiful vision before him. He was taking a mental picture, savoring the image to use as a source of inspiration to stroke his cock to..... later, when he was back in hell.

A dark smile spread over his face as a nefarious idea struck him...Without signal, he swiftly lifted up the mattress, forcing Chloe to grab hold of the sheets in an attempt to not fall off the bed, and he eagerly removed one of the white feathers that she had placed under her mattress.

He let the mattress fall back to the bed with a loud _thud_. Chloe glared at him, vexed that he had almost caused her to fall off the bed......Then her eyes caught sight of the feather and she looked back at Lucifer, curiosity coloring her expression. 

Lucifer smiled.....he had always loved how she looked when she was flustered. He was committed to flustering her further.....

He pushed her back down so that she was laying flat against the bed, and he grabbed a hold of the red silky ribbon he had laid on the bed earlier.... _he had a feeling that ribbon was going to come in handy._

Lucifer straddled Chloe before she had time to object, then used the ribbon to tightly secure her hands together above her head.

Lucifer had always been a lucrative lover and he was quite clever when it came to using impromptu props during bedplay. He was eager to share his creative skills with Chloe.

With Chloe naked and bound before him, he took his feather and with a sinfully light touch he caressed the outline of her body with it, starting at her neck and teasing his way down to her breasts, twirling and tickling her nipples with the feather, causing Chloe to gasp and shudder in delight. 

He continued his featherlight torture down her body, stopping at her abdomen to trace the outline of her womb, and then he continued tracing the feather down the length of her body, from her hips to her legs, to her calves then finally down to her feet.

He delighted in how she squealed and her skin quivered under the caress of his feather. When the feather tickled her toes she couldn’t help but yelp in laughter and it brought a smile to Lucifer’s face. 

_Hmmmm...She’s ticklish, is she? I’ll have to play around with that at a later time_ , Lucifer thought. Right now his goal wasn’t to throw a tickle party; it was to drive her to unbearable pleasure.

He trailed the feather back up her foot, to her calf, then her thigh, at which point he sat back on his haunches and stared directly in her eyes as he spread open her legs, revealing her divinity to him. 

He stared, mesmerized at her treasures....he would never get used to seeing her like this.

Regaining his focus, he took the feather and dragged it back and forth along her inner thighs, watching her with intensity as he finally decided to bring the feather down and brush it ever so slightly along her clit. 

Chloe moaned and threw her head back as the feather kissed her bundle of nerves ever so sweetly. The delicate, wispy touch of the feather was setting her body on fire, but there was not enough pressure to alleviate any of the burning desire in her body....It was _torture_. Lucifer’s specialty, after all.

It was evident that Chloe was beginning to get desperate, her body twisting and contorting as he continued to use his feather to torment her, running the feather back and forth along her clit. He watched her carefully as he finally decided to give her some relief and drove two of his fingers into her depths, gliding them in with ease as her wetness had thoroughly lubricated her. 

She moaned as his fingers entered her, and he stroked her gently for a while before he began thrusting deeper, harder into her. At the same time he continued using the feather to tickle her clit, and the dual feeling of his actions was enough to drive Chloe mad. She was panting heavily, head shaking from side to side, guttural moans and curses falling from her mouth and her hips thrusting to send Lucifer’s fingers even deeper.

Lucifer curled his fingers so they were plunging against the front of her vaginal walls, right at her sweet spot, while relentlessly teasing her clit with the feather. It wasn’t long before she fell over the edge, screaming his name and arching her back off the bed as she succumbed to her orgasm.

It took Chloe several minutes to regain herself, her eyes closed and fighting to catch her breath.

Lucifer watched her animatedly, stroking his serpent-like meat with vigor. She finally reopened her eyes and watched him service himself, but she quickly used her teeth to free herself of the ribbon holding her hands together and sat up, ripping his hand away from his member.

 _What on earth is she doing?_ Lucifer was startled by her actions- she had come quite close to scratching his dick in her haste.

Chloe sat kneeling before Lucifer, and she shook her head while mouthing the word “ _No!_ ” She grabbed his dick in her hands and looked him in the eyes as she declared, “ _Mine!_ ”

Her hand stroking his cock, she slowly kissed him lightly along his adonis belt, going slowly down the V of his abdomen until she met his cock and placed a very brief kiss at his head.

 _Oh....fuck._ Lucifer let his head fall back as she licked him starting at the base of his cock and running her tongue along the sensitive underside of his shaft, and then swirled her tongue under the head of his cock up until she met the very tip of his penis. 

Lucifer growled low in his chest, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. He opened them back up just in time to find her very slowly taking the tip of him in her mouth, vacuuming it around only the head of him and slowly, _slowly_ taking him back out. She looked him dead in the eyes and he returned her gaze with burning intensity. She took him back in her mouth again, going painfully slow, intent on torturing him the same way he had tortured her.

He wanted nothing more than to grab her by her hair and jam his cock all the way down her throat, to flip her on all fours and ram himself inside her to the hilt, fucking her mercilessly, yet he reigned back his animalistic urges. 

He would not treat Chloe like he did any other lover. She deserved better than that..... _So much_ better. _And Besides,_ the first time Lucifer decided to enter Chloe he had hoped it would be in person, not in dreams. But, sadly, he didn’t know if that would ever be a possibility. _This may be the extent of their relationship now..._ He thought to himself sadly.

Lucifer was torn from the poison of his melancholy thoughts when Chloe plunged her mouth down the length of his cock, taking in as much of him as she was able to. He was far too big for her to ever get her mouth all the way down to the base, but she had managed to swallow as much of his girth down her throat as was possible and the sensation sent Lucifer flying.  
He fisted his hands in her hair and gently guided her bobbing head up and down his rod at a steady pace. 

Chloe could tell that her mouth alone was not enough, so she wrapped both hands along his length, one hand in front of the other and worked his member while sucking and swallowing him at the same time. He could have swore he was back in heaven again, by the feel of it.

It took everything in him not to cum down her throat when she tried to deep-throat him as far down as she could and gagged, tears running hot along her cheeks at her effort. 

With a guttural growl he removed himself from her mouth and she stared up at him in confusion, an almost hurt expression on her face.

Her expression quickly vanished as he fell backwards onto the bed, bringing her down with him. He maneuvered her a bit more roughly than he had intended to, gripping her hips to lift her and turn her around so that she was straddling him in a reverse-cowgirl position. He then forcefully scooted her bottom up to his face, so that her sweet nectar was right above him for the tasting. 

He began feasting on her, sucking and lapping at her as if she were the best tasting ice cream cone he’s ever eaten. With one arm wrapped around her thigh to secure her loins to his mouth, he used his other to reach and press her head downwards towards his length. Grinning, she realized his goal... he had situated them in the perfect 69 position: her sitting atop his face, bent at the hips to suck down as much of his massive cock as she was able to. 

The two of them sat there in that position for an unknown length of time, gorging themselves on each other fervently until they were both in a frenzied race to reach their climax. Finally, with one last swipe of Lucifer’s tongue along her cunt, Chloe came, trembling and shaking, her warm juices flowing freely from her into Lucifer’s waiting mouth. 

With a couple more thrusts in Chloe’s mouth, Lucifer allowed himself to surrender to his own aching need for release, and he spewed his hot seed deep down her throat with a cry of sweet relief. Chloe continued sucking him throughout his orgasm, seeming to siphon his angelic soul from his body. She finally released him from her mouth as his body relaxed and fell back limp onto the bed.

Finally, _finally,_ his painfully erect cock had gone down. He could cry at the reprieve. 

Chloe removed herself from her position and turned her body around so that she was laying on top of Lucifer, who wrapped his arms around her in a sweaty embrace. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, knowing Chloe was spent and that their time together was unfortunately coming to a close. He held her against him tightly, never wanting to let go.

He held her until he heard a gentle snore come from her, and he rolled over to gently place her in the bed beside him, bidding her farewell with a final kiss on her cheek.


	7. Revelations & Bold Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets some much-needed clarity to some questions she's been harboring since Lucifer's first visit in her dreams. She also gets some insightful information and some rather naughty suggestions from Maze before facing Lucifer once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry it's taken me a little while to get this new chapter posted but I wanted this chapter to be a little bit more substantial...I'd say it's more informative than anything else, but it's going to pick up big time next chapter ;)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Chloe awoke well-rested and a huge smile splayed over her face when she recalled the memories of her time spent last night with Lucifer. She removed her bed covers and noticed the feather that Lucifer had pulled from underneath the mattress to tease her was laying there next to her.

She sat there looking at the feather and her grin grew even wider. _What a bad little devil that Lucifer is!_ Chloe thought to herself.

When she lifted up her mattress to put the white feather back with the others, she noticed that once again there was another black, crispy feather laying there amongst all the white ones. She pulled the dark feather out and realized that each feather correlated to a single dream with Lucifer, and that when the dream was over the feather then died. 

She only had a little more than a dozen feathers left. She would have to somehow talk to Lucifer about that, because she would hate to have to ask Amenadiel to return to Lucifer in hell to retrieve more, but if not that then it meant that she’d need to ration the remaining feathers....

She got up and was surprised that her body was a little sore. Upon further inspection she noticed that her hips were sporting little purple bruises, right where Lucifer had hastily lifted her up to position them properly during their bedplay.

 _Oh well, it’s a sacrifice well worth the reward!_ Chloe shrugged. She was a cop, afterall, and she was used to having odd cuts and bruises all over her body. It was simply a part of the job.

She got up and got ready for work. The bruising made walking a bit painful throughout the day and she’d wince every now and then, but otherwise her day had been fairly uneventful. She was working on a new case, and her attention had drastically improved... So much so, that the new Lieutenant asked her inside to speak with her.

“Hello, Detective Decker.” The Lieutenant began. “I am not sure if we have had the chance to meet in person yet, but my name is Lieutenant Meera Hastings...I have heard great things about your work and I see that you have quite the impressive close-rate. In all honesty, it was hard for me to believe it because from what I’ve seen lately at the precinct, _well....._ ” The Lieutenant shook her head, “It looks as if you’ve been..... _distracted_ lately. But today I’ve seen a major improvement. I was concerned I was going to have to take punitive action if I had continued seeing no progress on your part.” Chloe gulped. She knew her work had been subpar recently, but she had no idea how close she had been to being suspended, or even _fired_ , potentially. 

“Today, however, you’ve shown me that you've recommitted to your cases and I’m not sure exactly what has changed your attitude around, but whatever it is.... I _strongly suggest_ keeping it up. I expect great things from you, Detective Decker...I’d hate to lose a talent such as yourself from my team...” The Lieutenant finished, an appraising hand resting on Chloe’s shoulder. 

Chloe thanked the Lieutenant for giving her another chance, and continued working hard for the rest of the day. She couldn’t lose her job...It was a part of her identity and gave her life a sense of purpose. She refused to let it slip from her hands.

Chloe returned home from work, exhausted. She hadn’t worked like that on a case in quite some time and her brain hurt from all the overthinking. Chloe had called to ask Dan to take Trixie for the night so she could get some rest and luckily Dan had agreed. She just wouldn’t be mentally present enough to watch her daughter tonight.

She got home and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe woke up the next morning, hearing the birds chirp and the scent of coffee filling her nostrils. She was surprised that last night she had not received a visit from Lucifer, but was grateful at the same time....she _really_ had needed the rest.

She got up and met Maze in the kitchen. She had not confided to her friend about the fact that she had been seeing Lucifer in her dreams; She simply didn’t know how to approach the subject, nor was she comfortable sharing just how.... _intimate_....she and Lucifer had been.

But Maze was intuitive and had been watching Chloe carefully the last couple weeks, worried about seeing her friend spiral down so deep into her depression, that Maze was acutely aware of the fact that Chloe had perked up quite a bit over the last couple days.

“Good morning, Decker. You look like you slept pretty well....” Maze laughed, taking notice of Chloe’s bedhead and lack of darkened rings around her eyes. 

“Yeah, I did. I was so worn out from work yesterday...”Chloe explained. “Well I made some coffee, feel free to grab a cup and take a seat because I have some questions for _you_.” Maze emphasized the last couple of words, wiggling her eyebrows and gesturing towards the kitchen table.

Chloe looked at her friend apprehensively, not sure where Maze was going with this. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the seat opposite Maze.

“Spill the beans, Decker.” Maze started, even before Chloe had fully sat down in her chair.

“What do you mean Maze?” Chloe questioned.

“Okay, playing coy are we? Well then, let’s begin with the fact that somehow you seem to have _magically_ crawled yourself out from your pit of depression that you’ve been wallowing in for the last several weeks? Don’t think I haven’t noticed!” Maze exclaimed.

“ _And_ ,” Maze continued, leaning over the kitchen table to get right up in Chloe’s face, “I live in the bedroom right next to you, Chloe. Care to explain why I have been hearing some very _interesting_ noises lately? Such as...you moaning and crying out Lucifer’s name in your sleep? Must be quite some intense dreams you’ve been having, because I walked in on you one time to make sure you were alright, and you were rolling all over the bed, sweaty and shaking. I have to admit, it was pretty hot...So I _may or may not_ have stayed to watch the show.” Maze winked.

“MAZE! How many times do I have to tell you to stop watching me in my sleep!?” Chloe squawked, wildly embarrassed and a dark blush quickly spreading to her face. 

“Oh, you’ve told me several times..... But I don’t have to listen, because I am not _yours_ to command! And stop trying to evade my questions, Chloe. _Spill. The. Beans!!!_ ” Maze demanded.

Chloe didn’t know where to start, and she was still unsure herself just exactly how Lucifer’s feathers allowed them to be together in her dreams....And so, she set down her cup of coffee on the table, got up and told her friend, “Follow Me.”

Maze sat still for a moment- She didn’t like it when people barked orders at her, but the tone in Choe’s voice piqued her curiosity and so she reluctantly got up and followed Chloe, who navigated them to her bedroom.  
Without words Maze watched as Chloe walked to her bed, lifted up her mattress and removed several feathers from it.

Maze shook her head, not understanding until she got a better look at the feathers. She rushed over to where Chloe was standing and grabbed a feather from her hand.

There was no denying it... Those were, without a doubt, _Lucifer’s_ feathers. Maze would recognize them anywhere.

“What the-? How...How did you get these???” Maze asked, perplexed. 

“Amenadiel brought them to me a week or two ago...He told me he had gone to visit Lucifer in hell, and Lucifer sent these back with him as well as a letter for me...” Chloe explained.

Maze seethed with anger... Not only had he not taken her back to hell, but he had given Chloe feathers from his wings and wrote her a letter. He had done no such thing for Maze, and she was furious at him for it. 

Chloe took a step away from Maze upon seeing how upset she was. She knew how dangerous Maze was when she was upset....

“Lucifer sent you this, did he?” Maze gritted through her teeth, taking a long gulp to calm herself down. “How very _thoughtful_ of him...” Maze took a couple more moments to regain her composure before she turned to Chloe, a look of enlightenment upon her face.

“ _Ohhhhhhh....._ So _that’s_ why you’ve been in such a great mood lately, hmm? Did Lucifer finally seal the deal with you in your dreams?” Maze asked playfully, nudging Chloe’s shoulder.

“What? No... No!!!!! We never....we didn’t....we only....” Chloe struggled to paraphrase what her and Lucifer had been up to in their shared dreams. “For your information Maze, no....Lucifer and I have not had sex yet....at least, not in the traditional sense.” Chloe finally blurted.

“Traditional sense?” Maze questioned, egging Chloe on to give her more details.

“Well....we have done.... _things_ ,” Chloe shrugged, “But we still haven’t...” Chloe blushed as she mimicked the act of sex with her hands, one straight finger going in and out of a circle that the fingers on her other hand made. Chloe was mortified that she had just used such an immature, childish way of explaining it, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to verbalize it. 

Maze grinned, clarity dawning on her. “Well why the hell not? From the sounds of it you guys got _prrrreeettty damn close!_ ” 

“I don’t know, actually. Maybe Lucifer is taking it slow? Which, granted, isn’t like him at all.” Chloe acknowledged. “But if I’m being honest there’s a whole lot that I don’t understand....like why we haven’t done the deed yet, or these feathers, for instance, how do they allow us to be with each other in dreams?” Chloe shook her head in frustration. She had so many questions, but she couldn’t speak to Lucifer in her dreams so she had no way of knowing.

“Well I could have easily explained that to you, if you had just let me in earlier on what’s been going on!” Maze huffed with exasperation.

“What? What do you mean, Maze?” Chloe asked, quizzically. 

“These are _Lucifer’s_ feathers....I guess I need to educate you a bit,” Maze quipped when seeing the confused look on Chloe’s face. “Angel wings have several special abilities....They are able to heal fatal wounds, mesmerize humans into a trance... _anddd, if placed under a mattress...._ they can briefly break celestial barriers and transport the bed-dweller to another realm while they are asleep....” Maze revealed. “But unfortunately there are some limitations...The bed-dweller must remain asleep in their bed for it to work and soundwaves cannot pass, so any words spoken will be inaudible.”

_So that’s why she couldn’t speak to Lucifer...._

“So you may have not had sex with Lucifer, but it sure seems to me that he definitely still rocked your world,” Maze joked. “What is what you expected??? Was it good?” She probed.

“Maze, I probably shouldn’t kiss and tell......” Chloe commented awkwardly. 

“Oh come ON, Decker! I’ve slept with Lucifer a _countless_ amount of times over the years....You have nothing to hide from me.” Maze laughed. “Besides, I KNOW it was good....I just wanted to hear you say it,” Maze said, seductively grabbing Chloe’s face by the jaw so she was locked in her gaze. 

Chloe felt powerless behind the demon’s eyes. She was not one to brag about her sexual endeavors, but she knew that Maze would not back down unless she gave her what she wanted.

“Fine, YES! Yes, it was good, alright!” Chloe admitted, exasperated. 

“You’re damn fucking right it was!” Maze laughed, spanking Chloe on the behind playfully. “I’m glad you finally got _some_ type of physical release....no offense but you’ve pretty much been a bummer to be around for the last month or two.” Maze bantered.

Chloe didn’t know how to reply. She felt bad for pulling her friend through the mud with her and at the same time she felt quite uncomfortable at the direction their conversation had taken.

“The next time you see Lucifer, I hope you break that man. He deserves to be punished for abandoning me!” Maze jested, with a hint of seriousness in her voice. She leaned in close so that only Chloe could hear, and whispered a suggestion in her ear. A _very_ naughty suggestion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several more days had passed and each night Chloe waited to be reunited with Lucifer, but each morning she awoke, much to her dismay, with no nightly visit from her lover. The purple bruises that had been very prominent on her hips had given way to more subtle hues of yellow.

 _Why hasn’t Lucifer come to visit me?_ Chloe questioned herself. She had been very patient, throwing herself into her work and managing to solve not one, but two murder cases this week.

It was 10pm on a Friday night, and after kissing Trixie goodnight she made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a heaping glass of wine to help relax and settle her frayed nerves.

After finishing that glass of wine- and a couple more, to boot, Chloe finally went to settle herself down in her bed. She did not get her hopes up tonight that she’d be visited by Lucifer... She wouldn’t allow herself to feel the bitter taste of disappointment the next morning like she had done so every time she woke up for the past week.

She was able to fall asleep easily enough, tired from a hard week’s worth of work.

She felt a sense of calmness and serenity during her repose until a gentle shaking at her shoulder stirred her awake.

 _Trixe must have had a nightmare again...._ Chloe sighed, opening her eyes.

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Lucifer was there once more with her. A week had passed already and she had not expected him to visit her tonight.

“Lucifer!” She said, shell-shocked that he was there with her once again.

Lucifer smiled at her, and sat down. He was wearing a black silk pajama set.

He reached for her hand, and she withdrew it speedily from him and he looked up to her face to see why she had rejected his touch.

“ _What kept you away this long?_ ” She questioned him, but her words came out as garbled, inaudible jargon. 

Lucifer shook his head, gesturing that he could not understand what she was saying. He held one finger up, directing her to hold on for a minute while he perused his silk robe, recovering a small notepad and pen. Chloe registered that Lucifer was attempting to communicate with her, and she was thankful that they’d finally be able to share their thoughts with each other after all this time. 

He quickly scribbled something down then passed the notepad to her with a forlorn face. 

“ _What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?_ ” Lucifer had written. 

She sighed, feeling torn. She was upset with him for not visiting her in a week, yet the look upon Lucifer’s face was hard to remain mad at.... She hated when he looked so dejected.

She took the pen and thought for a moment before writing back, “ _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kept my hand from you, I just am a little peeved...What kept you away for so long? I was starting to think you may not be coming back...._ ” Chloe wrote and handed it back to him.

Lucifer shook his head and sighed, an apology clearly written on his face.

“ _I’m sorry Chloe, I never intended on distressing you... Believe me, I’ve wanted nothing more than to come visit you but there've been some uprisings by a couple defiant demons that required my immediate attention. That, and I want to use the feathers I sent to you sparingly. I know I should’ve sent more with Amenadiel, I apologize for not thinking ahead. But given the limited amount of feathers you have, we have to make each visit count._ ” Lucifer passed back, reaching once more for her hand. He couldn’t bear her withholding her touch from him and this time she did not refuse his hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers, brushing his thumb reassuringly along her skin. 

Her face broke out in concern after reading the first couple of sentences. She immediately took the pen and wrote back with posthaste. “ _Demon Uprisings? What??? Are you okay? What happened?_ ” 

A half-smile crested upon Lucifer’s face. He took the pen and notepad from her and wrote, “ _No worries, Detective. I am fine....I am the Devil, after all. Everything is handled now, it just took a little longer to handle than I had hoped for._ ”

“ _I am relieved to hear that...but are you sure everything is handled? What will happen if there are more revolts? Also- It’s funny you mentioned rationing out the feathers...I was actually going to suggest the EXACT same thing...Maybe we can use one feather per week like we did this time? I think the idea is smart, I just wish I had been given a previous warning- that way I wouldn’t have been worrying this whole time for no reason...._ ” Chloe wrote back, nudging his shoulder playfully.

“ _I apologize again, Detective. Other than clearly being worried, how has your week gone?_ ” Lucifer questioned.

“ _It’s actually been really good...I’ve been doing a lot better at work recently and it’s finally starting to pay off!_ ” Chloe wrote, before adding, “ _And.......Maze knows...about us._ ” She handed Lucifer back the notepad, sheepishly. 

Lucifer chuckled for a moment before writing, “ _Well how did she find that out? What exactly did you tell my favorite little demon?_ ” He gave Chloe a quick tickle at her sides, delighted when she scooted and wiggled, unable to stop the howls of laughter erupting from her mouth.

Boy, how she had missed this! The number one reason she loved Lucifer was not for his body or sexual prowess; she loved him because he was her partner, her best friend. If Lucifer’s history proved anything, it’s that lovers are fleeting; their encounters transient and short-lived.... But a best friend, someone she could confide in, be vulnerable and completely herself with... that was a rare find. The mind-blowing orgasms he orchestrated were an added bonus, she couldn’t deny. 

Tearing her mind back to Lucifer’s notepad, she explained. “ _Well your favorite little demon is pretty perceptive. She noticed that I was feeling better, not as depressed as I had been without you......and she heard me._ ” A blush quickly climbed to her cheeks.

Lucifer looked back to her with an eyebrow raised. “ _She heard you?_ ”

“ _Apparently I wasn’t exactly.....quiet....during our times together. She heard me screaming your name._ ” Chloe bowed her head with embarrassment. 

She looked back up to Lucifer to see a bemused look on his face, pausing momentarily before writing, “ _I bet she got a kick out of that. Did she enjoy the show?_ ” A devilish grin flashed on his face and Chloe felt the blush traveling from her face down to her arms and legs. His hair looked a little disheveled, curly dark locks trailed over the crease of his forehead. 

_God, he’s beautiful._ She chuckled at herself for throwing the ‘God’ in there. After all, he was _in fact_ the one who had sculpted him to be so strikingly handsome.

“ _Actually, I probably should mention...Maze did seem pretty upset with you. She mentioned feeling abandoned... She was angry that you didn’t bring her back to hell with you and that you hadn’t even told her goodbye._ ” Chloe wrote him.

Upon reading the latter, Lucifer sighed and threw up his hands. He knew the same day he left for hell that she would be upset with him....But his imminent return to hell was required, and he left Maze back home for a reason: He needed someone to look out for Chloe in his absence, and he knew that despite Maze’s best efforts, she had grown attached to several of these earth-dwellers and that a separation from them would be painful. 

Chloe added one more sentence to the notepad before handing it back to Lucifer. “ _She told me to punish you...._ ” Chloe flushed a brilliant red, surprised that despite all their intimate exchanges, he still managed to cause butterflies in her belly- it always felt like the first time with him.

Lucifer’s jaw tensed and his eyebrows peaked with curiosity. The air was suddenly tense between the two of them; the tension was palpable. 

Chloe kept to herself that Maze had told her not only to punish him, _but to break him_. Nor would she tell him that Maze had suggested the very way to do so. Chloe still had a burning question in her mind though, something that needed answering. 

Lucifer had never been one to withhold sex; in fact, he’s been dying to jump her bones since the first day they met. While she thoroughly enjoyed every minute of their time in bed so far, she noted that he had never actually gone for the touchdown. It almost seemed like he was holding back.

She took the notepad once more from him, writing down the question that nagged at her. “ _Lucifer... I have to ask you something. Is there a reason that you have been avoiding sex with me?_ ” She quickly handed him back the notepad.

He read her question and looked at her like she had just grown two heads. 

“ _What? No! Of course not...._ ” Lucifer scoffed incredulously. “ _It’s just....the thing is, Detective, I really want our first time together to be in person. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to return, but I’d like to imagine that some day I will be reunited with you... It’s what keeps me going....And, believe me, there have been more than one occasion where I’ve nearly lost control with you and given in to my baser desires. But you are special, Chloe, and you must know that I am still racking my mind, trying to go over every if and how I’d be able to keep my demons at bay long enough to return to you, even if it’s just for a short while._ ”

Chloe read his response and placed her hand to her chest, her heart feeling full. He had always been a true gentleman with her. 

“ _On the other hand, I am quite open to being punished by you. I have a feeling I might rather enjoy that, actually._ ” Lucifer teased. 

Flashes of Maze’s suggestions flooded her mind, causing goosebumps to rise on Chloe’s arms. She thought it was incredibly romantic that Lucifer wanted to wait to seal the deal with her, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t have fun in _other_ ways, which Maze had not-so-discreetly pointed out. 

Lucifer watched Chloe eagerly. She had gone terribly quiet for a moment and it looked as if she was actually considering the idea. It looked as though she had something _very specific_ on her mind. 

“ _Is it your desire to punish me, Detective?_ ” Lucifer asked, his hand had moved to her thigh and his eyes roamed over her body, clad only in a t-shirt and panties, before pausing as he took notice of the yellow bruises on her hips.

He glided his hand carefully over her hips before taking the notepad to ask, “ _Did I do that to you?_ ”

Chloe took the notepad and reassured him, “ _I’m fine, Lucifer. This is nothing, I promise. I’m not as fragile as you seem to think. But......_ ” She wrapped her hand over Lucifer’s, which was still busy caressing her bruise, a look of guilt hidden in his eyes. “ _Maybe it does make me want to punish you, just a little bit._ ” 

She could feel Lucifer’s hand stop, frozen in its tracks where it had been tracing her hip. He gazed at her with an indiscernible look on his face. For a moment she wasn’t sure if maybe she had offended him... maybe her attempt at flirting had gotten too carried away. But then Lucifer took both notepad and pen from her, getting up briefly to place it on the nightstand near her bed before he got on all fours, crawling his way back to her place on the bed like a predator stalking its prey.

He did not stop crawling once he reached her, instead he kept going forward, forcing her back to the bed and hovering above her, a sly smile curving at his lips.

“ _Do it._ ” He mouthed, openly daring her.

Who was she, to deny the devil his due punishment?


	8. Mistress Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has just learned that Maze has instructed Chloe to "punish" him and has dared Chloe to go through with it. In this chapter we get a little taste for what makes Lucifer tick in the bedroom, exposing some of his naughtier secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut. I suggest skipping if you're not interested.  
> Without further ado, I present to you.... _Mistress_ Chloe!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer was still hovering over her, his eyes burning with intensity.

Chloe wasn’t sure if she should proceed or not....Lucifer was far kinkier than she was and the things that Maze had suggested doing to him...they were not _tame_ , to say the least. She was a little out of her comfort zone, but she was curious to see how Lucifer would react to her being the more dominant one in bed this time.

Chloe pushed Lucifer off of her, discerning that in order to punish Lucifer she’d have to take on a different persona, one much different to her own disposition. It would seem that all her years of acting were about to pay off. 

Her facial expressions suddenly changed. She was no longer the sweet, reasonable Chloe Decker that everyone loved and trusted.... Now her face was steely, unyielding and possessive. There was a noticeable shift in the atmosphere and it was obvious that she was in charge now.

She placed Lucifer so that he was kneeling before her, his feet resting on his haunches. His eyes betrayed his excitement. He wasn’t sure what he had signed up for, but he was certainly enjoying this new dominant side of Chloe.

Chloe moved away from him briefly, his eyes tracking her as she crawled from the bed over to her nightstand and picked up her sleeping mask, the very one she used when she found herself having to nap during the daytime. 

_This will have to do..._ Chloe thought. She made her way back to Lucifer and pulled the sleep mask over his eyes, effectively turning it into a makeshift blindfold. A wicked smile had spread over Lucifer’s face when she placed it on him. His body was tingling with anticipation, his silk pajama pants already straining against his erection. 

Chloe slowly started to remove his clothes, one piece at a time. She started by gently easing the silk robe off of his arms and over his shoulders, letting it glide off his marbled skin. Then she removed his undershirt up and over his head, throwing it carelessly down to the floor. After removing his shirt her hands set to removing the silk pajama bottoms, his stiffness giving her a little trouble as she struggled to pull the pants down his legs. He was not wearing anything under the bottoms, so when she removed his last piece of clothing his member sprung loose, wagging at her as if to thank her for setting him free.

After blindfolding and stripping Lucifer of his pajamas, she gently guided him forward so that he was on all fours on her bed.

She didn’t really know where to begin.... Maze had given her _several_ suggestions, ones that she swore were the key to ‘breaking’ Lucifer... But now that he was before her, she wasn’t sure how to initiate his discipline. She paused briefly, letting a few moments of silence pass and soon Lucifer’s head turned up and slightly sideways, looking confused by her brief intermission. 

She responded to his speechless query by delivering a swift and deliberate spanking to his bottom, with a little more force than she normally felt comfortable with.

_This was a punishment, after all...._

He jumped in response, his confused countenance replaced by one of surprise. A red handprint had left its mark on his alabaster cheek yet he remained perfectly still, not moving from his position on all fours. He was not going to put up a fight. He had relinquished his control and was hers to do with as she saw fit. 

Much to her surprise, Chloe found Lucifer grinning from ear to ear. His smile only spurred her on further...

She spanked him again on his opposite cheek, this time even harder than the last, which caused his smile to fall ever so briefly, before returning again.

 _It seemed like Maze hadn’t lied to her...._

She had whispered to Chloe that despite being the prince of darkness, it was ironically one of his biggest kinks to relinquish all his power and control, _temporarily_ , in the bedroom. Maze had gone on to list some pretty explicit details, but Chloe found that she was going to do what felt natural to her right now... however, she _might consider_ employing some of the suggestions Maze had offered her, when the time was right.

Chloe ran her hand over Lucifer’s rear with an airlight touch, causing him to break out in goosebumps under her fingertips. Maze had openly encouraged ass play, but that wasn’t something Chloe was sure she was ready for, at least _not yet_.

Satisfied that Lucifer’s derrière had received enough attention- two neat little hand stamps embedded on his skin- she quickly removed her own t-shirt over her head, leaving her panties on for the time being. She crawled around Lucifer to where he was faced, running her hands forcibly through his hair and pressing her mouth hard against him in a cruel kiss. The devious smile had never left Lucifer’s face.

Still facing him, she put her index finger under Lucifer’s jaw, urging him to change his position from being on all fours to sitting up on his knees. He did as he was commanded, and as he rested on his haunches, Chloe menacingly pinched one of his nipples in her hand, earning a hiss from Lucifer. She did the same to his neighboring nipple, the second time harder again. His nipples were erect and momentarily discolored, a bluish shade from lack of blood flow. She eased the sting of her pinch by taking his nipple in her mouth, using her hot tongue to soothe the soreness.

Lucifer hissed again, his cock twitching. Chloe found that she was rather enjoying this as well, much to her surprise. She had been concerned at one point that she wouldn’t be able to satiate Lucifer’s taste for wilder, kinkier acts in the bedroom department, but it empowered her now to find that she was not only willing, but _confident_ engaging in this BDSM performance with him. Perhaps she’d be able to sort out his other kinks as well. 

Without warning, Chloe whimsically slapped Lucifer’s cock with her hand in a downwards motion, hard but not hard enough to hurt him... Just hard enough to get a small reaction, his Johnson recoiling back up quickly to his body. His head had fallen back slightly from the unexpected pleasure, his voice escaping him.

He was clearly enjoying every second of his punishment when Chloe decided it was time to unleash one of Maze’s other wicked strategies to subdue the Devil. Crawling, she moved around so that she was behind Lucifer, staring at the well-built musculature of his trapezius, deltoid and scapular spine. The scars that had once blemished his upper back were long gone; once his angel wings had returned the marks had healed over. The only thing that remained now were two noticeable yet discreet bulges along the back of his scapulae, subtly marking where his angel wings extended and retracted from. 

Chloe ever so delicately brushed her hands against the two swellings on his back, observing his reaction. The last time she had tried this, early on in their partnership, he had caught her hand and asked her to stop, almost pleading her to halt her touch. Chloe was very curious as to how he’d react now...

Lucifer’s hairs stood on end and he couldn’t help but mutter a curse as a shiver ran down from his spine to the tip of his cock, a direct pathway running between the two. 

It was beginning to become clear to Lucifer that Maze had undoubtedly shared some of his more private secrets with Chloe. He had caught onto that fairly quickly when Chloe had mentioned that Maze insisted she “ _punish him_.” There was a secret message Maze was delivering to Lucifer, understood only to him. Maze was, quite literally, using Chloe as a means to torture him. And, by god, it was the _sweetest torture_. He quietly applauded Maze for outplaying him, as it were.

Chloe’s hands reached their way back to the sensitive flesh of his back, yet this time instead of lovingly caressing his skin, she dragged her sharp nails down his sweet spot, leaving behind defined scratch-marks along his skin, little red lines where her nails had penetrated the first layer of his skin.

Lucifer sharply inhaled, his breath leaving him. He normally wouldn’t allow his bedmates to touch him there, let alone _scratch_ \- it was far too sensitive for his liking.... It also used to be downright _painful_ , especially after he had first instructed Maze to cut them off those many moons ago. His mark had healed some time ago, but the previous mutilation had rendered the area unbearably hypersensitive. If it had been _anyone else_ but Chloe, he would’ve already stopped their ministrations by now. 

But, bracing himself and forcing his eyes shut underneath his blindfold, he continued to allow Chloe free roam over the sweep of his back and shoulders. Chloe may not have realized it, but this had now crossed over into _true_ punishment; it was no longer the lighthearted foreplay that they were engaging in earlier. 

She scratched his back once more, this time slightly more gentle to avoid cutting into him. Lucifer moaned and fisted his hands into the sheets, holding on for dear life, his cock twitching unabatedly. 

Lucifer turned his face to the side so she could read his lips. “Chloe, _please...._ ” He mouthed, grimacing. He was almost tempted to ask her to stop. 

Chloe palmed one of her hands over his mouth, warning him to _shush_. She punished him by reaching her other hand around to grab his aching rod and squeezed it hard enough to hurt, evoking a throaty growl from Lucifer’s chest. 

Lucifer was torn... He didn’t know if he was feeling more uneasy or aroused by her dominion. His face betrayed his feelings. It was very obvious that Lucifer was uncomfortable with this, but at this point Chloe was intent on seeing his punishment through... She always did get a little carried away while she was method-acting.

She removed Lucifer’s blindfold, allowing him to finally look at her. He regarded her seminaked body hungrily. Out of instinct, his hands reached out to touch her. She responded with a playful slap to his face, catching him off-guard. She wagged her finger at Lucifer, letting him know he could not touch her without her permission. 

She leaned in to give him a smouldering kiss, biting his bottom lip hard causing him to jump and yelp.

He returned his gaze to her, taken aback by how in character she was. While he was thoroughly enjoying this, he was becoming afraid of where this night would lead them. He had absolutely no idea what Chloe had rolled up her sleeves for tonight. 

Chloe moved to the head of the bed, tapping the headboard and signaling Lucifer to come lay against it. Once he was sitting up resting comfortably against the backrest, he watched as Chloe pulled her panties down painfully slow before him. Lucifer was learning that Chloe was indeed a _cruel_ mistress.

Once naked, she crawled up to Lucifer’s chest and began kissing him without reserve. She grabbed his hand and placed it around her waist, giving him the go-ahead to start touching her.

He scooped her up in his chest to close the distance between them. They both launched into a hailstorm of kisses, their tongues battling for dominance. Both continued hungrily devouring each other until they were moaning, breathless and panting. 

Chloe positioned herself so that she was straddling Lucifer, his hard length pressed firmly against her naughty bits. He squirmed under her, his face suddenly falling and an alarmed expression taking its place. Lucifer shook his head ‘no,’ concerned that Chloe hadn't registered that he wanted to wait to fully consummate their relationship. That earned him another quick slap to the face. 

Chloe understood that Lucifer was alarmed- not wanting for them to physically unite just yet- but that was not her goal. She held Lucifer’s face where she had placed her love taps and pointed to where their genitals were brushing against each other, waving her finger “no” and then mouthing “relax” to him. He looked at her peculiarly, not fully understanding what Chloe was doing but picking up that she didn’t seek to amalgamate their flesh. 

He relaxed back into the bed, looking at Chloe with fascination- he loved the fact that he could not predict her actions, it was a novelty that he savored. 

Chloe leaned forward to resume her kiss with a much more gentle approach this time. It was passionate, caring and lacked the domineering spirit that had possessed her beforehand. 

He returned the kiss enthusiastically, matching her pace and running his hands lovingly through the waves of her hair. 

Unexpectedly, Chloe slowly started to grind her naked pelvis against his tool, causing him to groan and buck his hips, thrilled by the feeling of her against him. She was already soaking wet, clearly getting off just as much as he had with her being in control. 

This was the most physical contact they’d ever had so far, and Lucifer relished in the feeling of her undulating against him, flesh to luxurious flesh. 

Still straddling Lucifer, Chloe provocatively spread her legs to the sides, giving Lucifer a full view of their perpendicular loins. She leaned her upper body backwards a bit so that her hands rested on the fronts of Lucifer’s thighs to give herself more leverage to grind against his rod. She brought the tip of Lucifer’s cock to her nether lips and slid his length along her folds, going up and down slowly. 

Lucifer hissed and moaned, quickly ascertaining that Chloe was seeking outercourse. He wondered if he should stop the two of them, for he did not know if he had the strength to hold himself back being so close to her love nest. 

But before Lucifer could object, Chloe had picked up her pace and was ardently humping against his throbbing member. All previous thoughts of ceasing were extinguished from his mind. He could not stop at this point, even if he wanted to. 

Chloe had begun a steady pace grinding herself up against Lucifer’s cumbersome meat. The feeling of him against her felt so exquisite that she almost lost herself, forgetting that she was not doing this to simply get her rocks off- she was doing this to see Lucifer buckle and break before her. She forced herself to focus, continuing to writhe against Lucifer, him bucking against her in desperation. 

She was halfway there already. Lucifer was trembling and sweating bullets down his forehead, concentrating hard on not releasing just yet. 

Chloe abruptly removed herself from his lap, urging Lucifer to get up from his seated stance so that she could lay down and take his place, directing him to hover about her in a missionary position.

With a seductive thrust she encouraged Lucifer to resume sliding his cock along her folds and entrance. He happily submitted, sliding along her slippery quim while Chloe locked her legs behind his waist to increase the friction along their sexes. Lucifer continued thrusting against her, regaining his control slightly, intent on bringing Chloe down with him during this escapade. 

_Curse him and his supernatural endurance!_ Chloe fought to remain vigilant and reached above her to find Lucifer’s sweet spot at his back, grating his skin with her long nails. Lucifer roared, thrusting at her particularly hard and straining to hold his weight up. 

Chloe loved seeing the expression on Lucifer’s face, of him finally letting go and surrendering, merciless to her handiwork. She palmed and caressed the bony prominence along his shoulders while rhythmically undulating against his tormented spear. 

Lucifer was fighting with every fiber of his being not to release, but the feeling of Chloe riding along him and playing with his overly-sensitive back was driving him to madness.

Lucifer was thrusting along her folds in delirium, unable to control his pace or think properly. His change of pace and rhythm was driving Chloe to her own peak, pressure building in her loins quicker than a volcano. With one final drag of her claws along Lucifer’s back he thrust along her in a frenzy, his wings bursting from their confinement and his member ejecting thick white spurts of baby-batter along her abdomen. The vision of Lucifer melting before her drove Chloe over her own edge, crying out in bliss as she convulsed, her pelvic floor contracting and spasming as she slowly ceased her joyride along his weeping cock. 

Lucifer had buckled on top of Chloe at the intensity of his orgasm, no longer able to bear his own weight. 

His face lay in the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her and his wings covering them like a blanket. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as she lovingly ran her hands through his dark locks. 

They remained in each other’s arms for some time, reveling in their proximity. Finally, Lucifer removed himself from her and his eyes fell to the mess he had made on Chloe’s lower belly. 

He quickly grabbed his undershirt that had been tossed on the floor, and sacrificed the material to wipe away the jizz that tainted her beautiful skin. Then, he crawled back up to Chloe’s nightstand where he had set down the notepad and pen, retrieving them and quickly scribbling something before handing it back to her.

“ _Well, that was....interesting. It would appear that someone has informed you of a couple of my weaknesses in the bedroom_.” Lucifer wise-cracked, smirking at her.

“ _Let's just say...A little bird may have given me some suggestions on how to metaphorically break you_.” Chloe countered, feigning innocence. “ _You should just be grateful that I didn’t employ ALL of her suggestions_.” Chloe wrote down, a sacrilegious smile besmirching her lips.

“ _Ahhh, yes. Mazikeen.....Of course she would see to it that I be punished so very thoroughly. Seems like she really has it out for me right now. Curious- what other wicked little deeds has our birdie been whispering into your ear? I feel as if I should have proper warning for our next session, as I was quite unprepared this time around..._ ” Lucifer teased, his body still fighting off small tremors and his divine wings hanging limply from his body.

“ _Well Lucifer....that was the whole point! I wanted to see you completely taken by surprise, rendering your control to me and simply letting go for once. And by the looks of it, it deffffffinitely worked!_ ” Chloe pointed to the sticky mess on the shirt Lucifer had used to wipe them clean with. “ _Besides, I’m not going to tell you what other tricks I have up my sleeve... What fun would that be?_ ” Chloe added.

“ _I suppose you’re right.... But just know it certainly wasn’t fair play! Maze knows how terribly sensitive my back is, almost unbearably so. If I’m being quite honest that area of my body would normally be off-limits to my other lovers, but I cannot refuse you or deny you access to any part of my body. It’s yours and yours alone_.” Lucifer brought Chloe in for a loving peck at her temple.

“ _But...I think a safe word may be in order... you know, just in case I ever need to use it in the future, Mistress Chloe._ ” Lucifer grinned as Chloe raised an eyebrow in response to his message. 

“ _Hmmm, I like that actually. But as your Mistress I feel compelled to remind you that I can’t hear any words you speak, therefore I think a safe word is a bit pointless. Seems like you’ll just have to put up with any of my future punishments without objection..._ ” For a brief moment Chloe brought back a glimmer of her dominant guise, grabbing his face tightly to bestow a smooch on his swollen lips. 

“ _Sounds positively thrilling. I look forward to playing with you again, Mistress Chloe... Until next week?_ ” Lucifer handed the notebook back to her and after reading his script Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Lucifer laid his head down to rest against her lap and Chloe sat there watching him in awe, running her hands lovingly through his hair as they both closed their eyes, succumbing to sleep.


	9. What on Earth are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves to push the story further along and explains how Lucifer will eventually be able to visit Chloe again, this time in person! (Hint- Azrael is involved!) Read on to learn how Lucifer finds his way out of hell, albeit temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys- I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post for quite some time.... We've recently had a death in the family (nothing to do with the coronavirus), but nothing stunts the creative juices like mourning does. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am very eager to start writing the next chapter, where we finally get to see the reunion take place in person between Chloe and Lucifer!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer was walking alone amongst the high pillars of his hellish kingdom, roaming to ensure that everything was functioning properly- a mélange of tormented cries from the damned along with demonic laughter echoing off the walls around him, a melody of anguish in his ears. 

Time was lost here in hell, with no sun or moon to mark the hours of the day...Yet Lucifer knew that several more months had passed and that the first year anniversary of his return to hell was fast approaching- he could predict time by the number of feathers that remained under Chloe’s bed. _Or Feather_ , he should say, as there was only one more feather left.... Only one more visit to be had with his cherished Detective. 

His nightly visits with Chloe were the only things he had to look forward to, the only reprieve he got while he was stuck in the underworld, ruling this god-forsaken wasteland. Lucifer could not bear the thought of no longer seeing her....although he didn’t like it, he would have to insist that Chloe visit Amenadiel & ask him to return back to hell so he could deliver more feathers to her.

_I’ll pluck every single last one of these blasted feathers from my back if I have to! So long as it means I can continue being with her, if only in her dreams...._

Lucifer snarled, shaking his head in a futile attempt to evacuate the irritating thoughts. He was in an especially foul mood today... he almost wished a demon would be foolish enough to rise up against him... He would be _happy_ to rip out their throat today. Unfortunately for him, there hadn’t been any more uprisings for the last several weeks. It would appear the demons were finally beginning to accept his reign again... It had not been an easy feat- there were several demons after Dromos who had tried to undermine his rule and test his sovereignty. He hadn’t told Chloe the full extent of what had been happening, it would have needlessly worried her and Lucifer refused to cause her to panic.

Lucifer unfurled his wings. He was just about to fly off and return to his towering throne when he heard an eerily familiar cry coming from one of the many rooms in hell. The voice immediately caught his attention.

Lucifer tuned in, attempting to place which room the noise was escaping from. Finally he reached his destination, opening the door to a room in hell that had been previously unoccupied. 

“ _What in dad’s name...._ Ray-Ray?!?!? What on earth are you doing here?!?!” Lucifer walked further into the room to approach his sister Azrael, who was sitting on the ground, her face twisted in anguish and holding onto the body of a little girl who could have been no older than five or six.

Lucifer looked around and noticed that the room had transported them to the streets of Detroit amidst a terrible car wreck. There was smoke billowing from the SUV, the windshield of the car cracked and two unrecognizable adults sat in the front, unconscious and bloodied. In the backseat there were two little boys, both unconscious as well. 

“Azrael....Where are we? What are we doing here???” Lucifer looked to her with a panicked expression. Azrael sat there on the ground, sobs wracking through her body. Lucifer crouched down, joining his tortured sister and upon further inspection, he was able to recognize the face of the little girl that Azrael was holding. 

“Ray-Ray.....Is that??? _Please tell me that’s not...._ ” Lucifer’s words trailed off, confusion and alarm in his voice.

“It’s _Ella_......” Azrael confessed, her cry of distress penetrating the depths of Lucifer’s heart.

“Ray- Ray..... _What happened??? Why are you here?_ ” Lucifer looked around again, not understanding why his sister, out of all the angels in heaven, was here being tormented in hell.... What had she done that she felt guilty enough to deserve a spot here? 

“Father.... He sent me down here. He had asked all of our brothers and sisters who would be willing to act as substitute and rule hell temporarily so that you could return to Earth. None of our siblings were willing to do that.... _except me_. You were always my favorite brother, Samael. I’d do just about anything for you....”

“But- _But why would he do that? Why would he send someone else to rule hell in my place?_ And.... And why are we here?” Lucifer had raised his arms out, questioning their surroundings.

“Ray-Ray.... Why are we stuck in _your_ hell loop? What have you done to merit being here?” Lucifer asked softly, trying to understand how it could be that his sister warranted a room in hell.

“ _I..... I don’t know exactly_. I don’t even know how I got into this room. One minute I landed in hell, eager to greet you and give you the good news that you’d get to return to earth for a while.... And the next thing I knew, I had heard a cry from this room. I know I should have ignored the cry, but it sounded like Ella was crying in here and I just.... _Couldn’t_ ignore it.” Azrael’s gaze drifted downwards to the lifeless little body she was holding in her hands.

“Azrael, is there anything that has happened in your life that you _truly_ regret?” Lucifer probbed, still trying to solve the riddle of how Ray-Ray got stuck in here.

“ _Yes_...” Azrael croaked, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. “There is something, brother. Something that has haunted me for the past few decades... I did something, Lou.”

“What is it Ray-Ray?” Lucifer asked tentatively. 

“I think I had mentioned during my last visit with you that once upon a time Ella got into a terrible car crash, right?” Azrael prepositioned, turning to face the car wreck in front of them.

“Yes, I do believe I recall you mentioning this at some point.... What about it?” Lucifer pondered.

“Well....... During the car crash, Ella, She..... _She actually died_.” Azrael paused, unable to speak for a moment. “Being the angel of death, I came down to collect her soul to deliver it to father, but when _I saw her_..... So innocent, so young... Something... _Something happened_. And....I did something that I had never done before.” Azrael stumbled over her words, struggling to breathe while explaining what had happened.

Lucifer sat next to Azrael, stunned by her disclosure. He had a million questions running through his mind, but he didn’t know which to ask first. Instead, he just sat there next to her, waiting patiently for her to continue.

“ I.... I disobeyed Father. For the first time in my existence, I disobeyed him. Instead of bringing Ella’s soul up to heaven, I took her brother’s soul instead. I.... _traded_ her life for his.” Azrael cried out, her voice fraught with anguish and guilt.

“Oh, Ray-Ray.” Lucifer admonished, shaking his head as he finally understood the gravity of what she was telling him. 

“I have felt so guilty about this ever since it happened. It’s also why I’ve visited Ella on and off throughout the years.... To check on her, make sure she’s still okay. I suppose it’s another reason why Ella is so special. She just always has this aura about her.... Full of gratitude, happy to be alive. It’s addictive. But I guess I never confronted my actions. I never confessed to Father, although I’m sure he knows I brought back the wrong soul for judgment. That must be why I’m in here. I’m being punished for what I did all those years ago.....” Azrael slumped over, drawing Ella’s lifeless body closer to her. 

“It makes perfect sense now.... Miss Lopez has always been special. I knew it the moment she told me she knew of your existence. But Azrael.... It’s not my place to say, and dad-knows that I have no right to say who does and doesn’t belong in hell.... But you did this out of love for Ella, right? She was just a young, innocent child whom you felt compelled to save? I can’t agree with trading one soul for another.... But I don’t think you merit being stuck in hell, Sister. Come back with me. I need you now more than ever.” Lucifer pleaded, trying his best to absolve Azrael of her guilty conscience. 

“ _I Can’t, Brother_!!!!” Azrael spat. “I can’t find it in myself to leave this room. I deserve to be here... I deserve to rot in hell for what I did.” Azrael cried out in torment.

“Yes. _Yes you can_ Ray-Ray.” Lucifer grabbed Azrael by the arm, pulling her away from Ella’s corpse and helping her to rise to her feet. He placed both his hands on the sides of her face, staring straight into her eyes. “Just follow me.” Lucifer extended his arm to her, guiding her away from the scene of the accident, towards the door. 

Ray-Ray looked back to the car crash one final time, but Lucifer continued to usher her towards the exit, his hand holding hers. “It will be okay, Ray-Ray. I promise.” Lucifer encouraged, coaxing his sister out of the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer and Azrael emerged from the door, tears still falling silently down her face. Lucifer extended his angel wings and Azrael followed suit. They both flew far away from her room in hell, heading straight towards Lucifer’s quarters.

Once they both landed, Lucifer turned back to Azrael. 

“Azrael.... I don’t even know where to begin. But please, no matter how you are tempted, you must promise me that you’ll never return to that area of hell. You must never get close to that room again, or you’ll be drawn in and you’ll never be able to escape. Please... promise me.”

Azrael was quiet for a moment. She looked back up to Lucifer, nodding her head in agreement.

“I promise you.” Azrael agreed.

Lucifer was silent for a few moments, letting Azrael adjust to the fact she was no longer suffering in her own prison of guilt. 

“Ray-Ray....I know I have absolutely no right to ask this of you, and I will completely understand if you are unable to stay here in hell considering what has happened... But I must ask you this, nevertheless.... Azrael.... “ Lucifer began, hesitancy and humility lacing his voice. “Azrael, could you please stay here and watch over hell for me for a short while so that I can return to earth for a bit? I cannot leave the demons here without a leader, and they will never follow the commands of anyone who isn’t an angel. You are my only hope of returning to Earth.” Lucifer could no longer look into his sister’s eyes. He knew he was demanding too much of her and he felt ashamed for even asking. 

There was a long period of silence, as Azrael contemplated her decision for quite some time.

Lucifer had knots twisting in his stomach. So much hinged on whether his angelic sister agreed to this or not... But he would accept whatever decision she made. 

“Lou.... I love you. You’ve always been the favorite of my siblings. And after what you just did for me.... Helping me to escape my own version of hell..... How could I say no to your request? _Of course_ I will watch over hell for you... So long as I can stay here, at your place? And as long as you formally introduce me to your legion as your stand-in commander, I will remain here for as long as you need me.” Azrael hugged Lucifer, who was stunned in silence by her agreement.

After a few moments he wrapped his arms around her, returning his embrace. He could not bring himself to speak, he was so overcome by emotion and appreciation for his sister. No one had ever done something like that for him, something so selfless. He was utterly shocked. 

“Certainly, Azrael. I will see to it that you have everything you need while you are here in my stead. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for this, Ray-Ray!!! Come, let’s make our announcement to the demons.” Lucifer finally replied, giddy with excitement. He had been stuck here in hell for almost a whole year now, and he would finally be allowed to return to earth. He could finally return to Chloe, after all this time.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late on a Tuesday evening and Chloe was busy hovering over paperwork on her current case, lost in concentration. 

Chloe sighed with exasperation. She had been working hard on this case for the past couple weeks and was currently at a stalemate. She had worked endlessly to find further clues about a particularly gory crime scene, but the killer had to have been an expert- for they left absolutely no trace of evidence behind at the crime scene... No strands of hair, no fingerprints, and everything scrubbed meticulously with bleach.... She was at a loss.

She got up from the living room couch and went into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She rummaged through the cabinets until she spotted her booze of choice- Some expensive aged whiskey that Maze had gifted her a week or two ago. She topped off her cup, intent on drowning her frustrations in the warm liquor. 

Chloe rubbed her temples and looked up at the clock. It was already midnight and she had to be back at work early the next morning. She downed her glass of whiskey with several large gulps, ignoring the blistering heat that it left as it descended down her esophagus. 

She organized the piles of documents splayed over her coffee table neatly back into the file folder. Standing up, she went to place her folder back in her briefcase when she heard knocking at her door. The knocks were quiet, but insistent. Chloe looked back at her clock once more to confirm that it was indeed midnight.

_Who the hell is visiting so late right now_? Chloe questioned, even more irritated than she had been previously. She walked up to the door timidly.

“Who's there?” Chloe questioned and her hairs stood on end when she heard no response. She quietly reached for her belt holster and retrieved her handgun, aiming it at the front door. 

She approached the door carefully and asked once more who was there. Again, there was no answer. Slowly she unlatched the wall lock and the deadbolt on the door. 

With her gun raised up she cautiously opened the door and immediately her hands fell down limply to her sides.

She could not believe the sight before her eyes. 

There was Lucifer standing at the threshold of her door, dressed in one of his notoriously overpriced suits, his face erupting into a grin at the sight of the gun in her hand. 

“Hello, Detective.” Lucifer shifted nervously at the door. “May I come in?”


	10. Like a Key to a Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is!!!! After almost a full year of being driven apart, this chapter finally reunites our beloved partners, in the flesh!!! (And yes, this chapter will be chock FULL of flesh so if you aren't into that kind of thing then feel free to skip this chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! I'm so sorry that it's taken me forever to post this chapter. I've had half of it written since mid-April but was rather lackluster in writing the rest of the chapter. HOWEVER, I wanted to post it before Season 5 airs next month because we all know that we will be too busy binge-watching the show to care about reading fanfiction LOL. Again, I apologize for such a long wait. Hope you guys thoroughly enjoy!!!!! Comments & Critiques welcomed!!!!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stood there, still as a statue. She found herself unable to speak or move even an inch.

_This isn’t real..... There’s no way he could be here right now. He’s in hell.... I must be losing it....._

Lucifer, registering that Chloe was in shock, took it upon himself to enter her home and escorted her to her couch, carefully removing her gun from her hands and securely placing it back into the gun holster before joining her on the couch.

Lucifer sat close to her, taking her hands into his and gently rubbing his fingers soothingly along her wrists. She watched him all the while, still unable to vocalize the thoughts racing through her mind. His touch brought her back to reality. She wasn’t dreaming.... _He really was here with her._

“Chloe, I...” Before Lucifer could say anything further, she jumped into his arms, holding onto him for dear life as the waterworks were unleashed and tears fell from her face unbidden. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, brushing his hands through her hair and kissing her forehead as she held onto him, gentle sobs wracking through her. He allowed her to cry it out and cherished the feel of her being in his arms again, inhaling the familiar sweet scent of her hair.

Chloe never wanted to let him go, but finally after a long while she removed herself from his embrace and ran her fingers through the thick beard that had grown on his face. She had never seen him so unkempt; he had always been so stringent about being clean-cut and shaven. He reeked of sulfur and ash combined with his own ever-familiar intoxicating, piquant fragrance.

“I apologize for the lack of grooming....I came here as soon as I arrived. I haven’t had time to shower or shave yet. Speaking of which, would you mind if I used your facilities to freshen up?” 

“Um, yeah... Of course. Let me get you a towel and a spare razor.... _Although-_ you don’t have to shave.... I like the beard.” Chloe added as she continued to comb her hands through his scruff.

“Oh..... why thank you, Detective.” Lucifer half-smiled, half-grimaced. “However, If I’m being honest I haven’t had the chance to have a proper shave in a bloody long time. I would love nothing more than to rid myself of this...” He gestured to his beard, “And perhaps then I’ll finally be able to breathe in some fresh air.... All I can smell right now is the reeking scent of hell. ” 

“ _Yeahhh..._ I wasn’t going to say anything, but you do smell like you just came out of my oven.” Chloe teased, nudging him playfully with her elbow. They both chuckled and spent another minute staring at each other, the air heavy with all the unspoken words they wished to share.

“Alright, here let’s get you set up. Do you have something to change out of? _I mean_...that is, if you were planning to stay here tonight...” Chloe’s face flushed, she didn’t want to sound presumptuous or desperate for him to stay over but she was hoping more than anything that he would.

“Unfortunately I don’t have anything but the clothes on my back....” Lucifer paused, studying her face for a moment. “But I would love nothing more than to stay here with you.... _If that’s okay?_ ” He questioned nervously, all too aware that he was seeking permission for much more than just a casual sleepover. 

“Yes, please stay with me. I couldn’t stand it if you left me again so soon.” Chloe winced, not willing to think of how much it would hurt if he were to leave right now. “I- I have some baggy sweatpants that are a bit big on me, I’m not sure if they’ll fit you but you could try them on... And I have a lot of long shirts I wear for pajamas, they should definitely fit you.” 

Chloe sat up from the couch and set to getting Lucifer prepared for his shower. She grabbed the biggest pair of sweatpants she owned and a long plain white t-shirt, then proceeded to grab a towel from the cupboard in the hallway and a spare razor from the bathroom cabinet. Lucifer followed her silently and Chloe could feel his intense gaze glued on her. She couldn’t stop the goosebumps from crawling up her arms, her hairs standing on end. She felt electrified, as if she had been plugged back into an imaginary outlet. The undeniable spark between the two of them was glaringly obvious, but she ignored it for the time being. 

“Here you go, take as long as you need. I’ll be in the living room waiting for you.” Chloe handed Lucifer his toiletries and gave him a shy smile.

“Thank you, Chloe.” Lucifer leaned in and placed the most tender of kisses on her cheek. Chloe reeled at the sound of him speaking her name again after all these months of not being able to hear his voice. Her stomach lurched and she gulped, hard. She forced herself out of the bathroom before she could change her mind and closed the door behind her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucifer had been in the restroom for the past half hour while Chloe was sitting on her couch, dying of anticipation. She kept looking back to her clock on the wall, reading it as the time went by. She figured that she would likely need to call out of work tomorrow as it was getting late and she knew there was no way she’d be able to focus on her work with Lucifer back in town. 

In an attempt to keep herself busy she went over to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses, pouring some of the expensive Whiskey into each. She quickly drank down her glass, trying to ease her nerves a bit before filling her glass back up again. She carried both the glasses of Whiskey and set them down on the coffee table in the living room before walking back to the bathroom to check on Lucifer. 

She no longer heard the sound of the shower running so she knocked on the door.

“Come in!!!!” Lucifer announced.

She opened the door slowly and her eyes widened when she saw Lucifer standing at her sink shaving his face, sporting only a towel that hung dangerously low on his hips while small rivulets of water dripped down his exposed torso.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to check on you.” Chloe interjected, blushing as she tried her best not to ogle his chiseled body, which appeared identical to how he had looked in their shared dreams. “I- I poured us some whiskey to drink once you’ve finished.” She stuttered, as he watched her with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, _Detective_...You do know the way to a man’s heart,” He teased. “And what’s with the sudden bashfulness? It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me naked...” Lucifer toyed with her, removing the towel from his waist and letting it fall to the ground. 

Chloe’s face turned a dark shade of crimson at the sight of him naked in front of her. He was right- she _was_ acting like a giddy school girl even though they had already shared many intimate moments, yet she couldn’t help but gawk and stare lustfully at him. He returned her heated gaze and took a couple of steps towards her when she lost her nerve and abruptly turned and fled the restroom.

Within another five minutes Lucifer emerged from the restroom, his face clean-shaven and wearing the pajamas she had given him. The sweatpants fit but were definitely small, hugging him tightly in certain areas and resembling more like capris than pants. The white t-shirt was also a bit snug on him, showing off the musculature of his carved abs & broad shoulders.

She couldn’t hold back a giggle at him dressed in her clothes. He turned around in a circle, giving her a little show before she erupted in laughter.

“Yes, yes get it all out now... But be careful or you’ll wake up Trixie.” Lucifer forewarned.

“Oh.... She’s not here tonight actually. She’s with Dan right now.” Chloe informed him.

“Hmm.... Shame. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually miss the little urchin.” Lucifer replied, sitting and retrieving the glass of Whiskey from the coffee table before taking a long draw from it and giving a little moan of satisfaction.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve had something decent to drink!” Lucifer relished, taking another long sip of his Whiskey. Chloe shot back her glass of Whiskey in one fell swoop, Lucifer watching her animatedly before chuckling. 

“Slow down Detective! _Goodness me_...Since when did you acquire your sea legs, sailor?” He joshed before taking the bottle of Whiskey from the table and pouring her another drink.

She laughed as he followed her example and shot back the remainder of his Whiskey and refilled his glass to the brim as well.

“I started drinking more heavily since the night you left....” Chloe couldn’t help herself from sounding defeated, in spite of the cheerful reunion. Suddenly everything was dead silent.

Not able to bear anymore of the deafening silence, Chloe queried, “How are you even here right now, Lucifer? How did you manage to come back from hell?”

“Truth be told Chloe, I’m just as unsure as you are about why I’m here. Apparently my father sent down one of my siblings to take my place and watch over Hell so I could temporarily return to earth. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve or why he would do such a thing, but I just knew that there was no way I wouldn’t take advantage of the opportunity to see you again, even if it’s just for a short while....” Lucifer explained, grimacing as her face fell at his last sentence.

“You’re only here for a short while? You’re not back here permanently???” Chloe asked, her voice heavy with disappointment.

“I’m afraid not, Detective. My sister Azrael told me she would watch over Hell for me as long as I needed her to, but time works differently down there. A couple weeks here is more like a few months down in hell. I could not do that to my sister... I couldn’t ask her to stay down there for much longer than that....” Lucifer expressed with a pained look on his face.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. It would kill her to have to say goodbye to him again, but she was incredibly grateful for even one night with him, let alone a couple weeks. She would take whatever she could get at this point.

Lucifer reached for her hands, taking them into his. Her eyes snapped back to his and he looked back at her with adoration. _“Whatever the reason_ , I am overjoyed to be here with you again... I have missed you more than words could possibly express, Chloe.” Lucifer disclosed, kissing her hand.

“Me too.” Chloe agreed, taking it upon herself to snuggle up next to him, wrapping him in another tight embrace. She nestled next to him for a while, unconcerned with time or anything else other than the feeling of his warm body next to hers.

Eventually she tilted her head back to look up at him, and he held her face in his hands as he stared into her eyes. All pretenses were gone and all that remained was the craving and longing in each of their expressions. Slowly, Lucifer leaned in until his lips met hers. 

Swiftly they pulled away from each other and chuckled in surprise as their kiss had produced a static shock. Without hesitating, Lucifer leaned in again for a deeper kiss, digging his hands into Chloe’s hair. Their lips moulded together perfectly, like a key to a lock.

Lucifer teased the entrance of her mouth with his tongue, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth to welcome him and they both sighed as their tongues collided, performing a delicious tango between the two. Their hands roamed each other eagerly, starved for affection.

Chloe pulled Lucifer by the collar of his shirt so that he was hovering over her, her back to the couch. Their tongues fought for dominance, both panting and gasping at each new pleasure. Lucifer eventually broke the kiss and continued down her neck and shoulder, showering her with lightweight kisses everywhere he could manage & leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. 

The room began to feel hot, air becoming harder to draw in. Lucifer was feeling suffocated in Chloe’s tight clothes, so he removed the shirt over his head and proceeded to help Chloe pull her nightgown up and over her body.

Being so late at night, Chloe was not wearing anything but her panties and a long black silk negligee. When he removed the latter her perky breasts were exposed and he could no longer resist capturing her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently nipping it with his teeth. Chloe moaned, causing him to instantly harden. He had never been able to hear her moan or sing the sounds of her pleasure until today, and it was the most exquisite symphony in his ears.

The weight and feel of Lucifer on top of her, in person, was almost too much sensation to bear. The pulsing heat between her legs demanded relief and she couldn’t help but relish the feeling of Lucifer’s length stiffening along her thigh. She hitched her legs so they were resting on either side of his hips and grinded along him, awarding her a low growl from him. She could not have imagined how amazing it would be to finally hear him reacting to her like this. The husky growls and noises in her ear flooded her senses and drenched her panties.

“Chloe.... Which room is your bedroom?” Lucifer choked out, his eyes glazed over with a fire barely concealed behind them.

“All the way down the hall and to the right.” She replied, breathless.

Lucifer picked her up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her bottom to support her weight and massaged it eagerly as he walked her down to her room. 

She could feel him throbbing against her center and could not stop herself from grinding against him, causing him to curse and speed up until they reached the bedroom.

Chloe had lost all her control at this point, riding him wantonly with only a thin layer of clothes separating them.

“Chloe- _slow down_... If you don’t I’ll have to fuck you right here, just like this.” Lucifer cautioned.

“I can’t wait any longer.... _Please_ don’t make me wait any longer for this, Lucifer” She begged.

Lucifer’s eyes turned almost pitch-black at her response. Standing there with Chloe’s legs still wrapped around his waist, he used one hand to hold her to him while using the other to rip off her panties and yank down his pants. His painfully engorged cock sprung to life once freed from the sweatpants.

He pressed himself hard against her and Chloe moaned loudly at the feeling of his cock flush against her center. She continued grinding against him, lubricating him with her slickness.

“Chloe, _My Chloe_.” Lucifer whispered with reverence as he drove his member along her wet folds and prepared her for his entrance. 

“If you feel any pain give the word and I’ll stop. Normally I have excellent control but I can’t promise that I’ll be able to hold back with you. I don’t want to hurt you....” Lucifer entreated, restraint coloring his tone. 

“I don’t want you to hold back....” Chloe commanded, bringing him back in for a heated kiss before slowly guiding the tip of him inside of her. Both gasped, drowning in their respective pleasures from the feeling of him finally penetrating her. Something clicked as their bodies united as one. It was an indescribable feeling, but as Chloe looked into Lucifer’s eyes, she knew that he had felt it as well.

“Oh... _fuck_.” Chloe whimpered as he gently eased his massive member further along her canal. Her nails dug into his shoulders as licks of pain shot up her spine from her trying to accommodate his girth.

Lucifer halted his movements and stilled himself inside of her. “Are you okay?” 

There was some pain from the force of gravity pulling her tightness down his engorged member and Chloe appreciated the pause, as it allowed her to stretch enough to accommodate him. She had never slept with anyone so well-endowed and there were tears that threatened to fall from her eyes at the burning sensation.

After a minute or two Chloe interlocked her hands behind Lucifer’s neck and used her thighs to push herself slightly away from his cock before sinking back down even further, her head rolling back as she was hit by a fresh wave of pain and pleasure. She paused again, breathing deeply before repeating the previous motion. She continued easing herself on top of him in this torturously slow fashion until Lucifer’s stomach was in knots from his self-restraint.

Finally Chloe bottomed out and her body yielded to take in most of his shaft. She had picked up a slow yet steady pace riding him when he finally decided to counteract her thrusts with his own. 

To further ease her discomfort, Lucifer brought one of his hands down to her core and manipulated her clit, causing her pain to finally surrender to pleasure with shockwaves of bliss shooting through each nerve ending.

“OHH MYYYY G----” Chloe was about to shout out before Lucifer immediately covered her mouth with his hands, effectively shushing her.

“The only thing that could ruin this moment is if you were to bring up my dad right now...” Lucifer rasped, “Let’s not involve him while I ravage you.” Chloe bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Consumed with ecstasy Chloe absentmindedly drug her sharp nails down the sensitive flesh of the scars on his shoulders.

Lucifer growled deep in his chest, her innocent gesture sending the last ounce of his reserve flying out the window. The beast within him was set free and he couldn’t help but fuck her with feral abandon, grabbing ahold of both her shoulders to ram himself repeatedly to the hilt & she wailed at the sudden intensity of him impaling her. 

Given the ferocity and pace of Lucifer pumping her, it wasn’t long before Chloe was driven off the edge, clamping down on his cock and arching her back as she convulsed, her climax hitting her like a freight train. Lucifer kept driving into her like a madman throughout her orgasm, consumed by his own pleasure until he too fell over the edge with a deafening roar, shooting his seed deep within her womb and biting into her shoulder, hard.

The two of them slowly descended from their summits, sweaty and shaking. Chloe’s limp body clung helplessly to him, her head resting against his chest. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down, resting next to her for a few minutes before Chloe finally broke the silence.

“Wasn’t....expecting....that....” Chloe choked out between breaths.

“I’m so sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean for our first time to happen like that......” Lucifer apologized, immediately concerned with the fact he had lost all willpower and potentially injured her, which was the very last thing he wanted to do. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Chloe was silent for a while, still struggling to catch her breath. “I think I’m okay, for now, at least. I guess that teaches me not to scratch you like that while we’re being intimate.”

“Chloe, please know there is nothing off-limits to you where my body is concerned.... I’m just worried about _your safety_. I feel like a fool for losing myself.... I wanted this to be tender and trascendental.... Not a savage and hurried race to the finish line.” Lucifer grimaced, laying on his side next to her while caressing her face.

“ Well, who says I’m finished with you yet?” Chloe raised an eyebrow and Lucifer was struck dumb, a look of astonishment adorning his face.

 _I just fucked her raw into oblivion and she is willing to go another round with me???_  
  
Chloe never ceased to surprise him and a devilish smirk played on his lips.

Lucifer’s body reacted immediately to her words, blood rushing to his manhood at the prospect of being allowed inside her once more. He knew he was more than willing and capable of another round, but he didn’t know if her body could handle any more punishment.

“That was one hell of a warm-up.... Are you _certain_ you’re up for another round Chloe?” Lucifer searched her eyes, feeling uneasy about pushing her limits.

“ _Try me_.” Chloe challenged, slightly annoyed that he found her so fragile.

“Well just remember when you’re unable to walk tomorrow that _you_ asked for this....” Lucifer teased before kissing her once more, this time refusing to rush through any of the motions.

“Give me one second... I’ll be right back.” Abruptly, Lucifer hopped up from the bed and exited the bedroom, leaving a confused Chloe behind.

Chloe sat in bed waiting patiently, wondering what was taking Lucifer so long. He said he’d be right back, but that had already been five minutes ago. The tendrils of desire that had been burning in her were beginning to wane, drowsiness replacing it.

She had just closed her eyes when Lucifer returned.

“I apologize... For the _life_ of me I could not figure out how to operate your refrigerator! Remind me to replace that piece of crap for you first thing when we wake up tomorrow!!!!” Lucifer shook his head in frustration, revealing a glass cup full of ice cubes in his hand.

“What’s that for?” Chloe asked.

“Why don’t you lay back down and find out?” Lucifer ordered, and Chloe could feel herself responding to his unwavering command, the stokes of her fire lighting back up.

Chloe bit her lip, her gaze returning to the cup of ice before heeding his order and laying back down flat against her bed. 

Placing featherlight kisses on her abdomen between his words, Lucifer expressed: “ I Know... You’re... Surely...Feeling sore...By now.... But this...Should help.” Lucifer slowly eased himself down towards the apex of her thighs, blowing cool air against her sex. 

He promptly removed one of the ice cubes from the glass and placed it atop her mound, the ice cube immediately beginning to melt upon contact with her heated flesh. Luxurious drips of ice cold water began to trickle down over her, cold yet invigorating and soothing.

Chloe gasped at the change in temperature and her eyes closed shut as Lucifer began moving the ice cube down further until he brushed it quickly past her clit and started dragging it across her swollen lips, running it back and forth over them until the ice cube melted.

He proceeded to grab another cube, this time running it directly over her entrance, numbing the soreness and sparking her desires anew. Chloe raised her head in shock when Lucifer took a couple of ice cubes and inserted them deep inside her with his fingers. The feeling caused her to tense momentarily before she relaxed again, appreciating the numbing effect of it.

Lucifer took one final ice cube and started gently rubbing it in miniscule circles around her clit, causing her to gasp and buck. He kept at it until he felt satisfied that her body was ready and aching for him again, her hands fisted in the sheets and her hips thrusting up, eager for more.

“ _Mmmmmm_.... Now _that’s_ a good girl... Are we feeling any better?” Lucifer asked before giving her clit a brief kiss.

“Shut up Lucifer and get back up here!” Chloe demanded, frantic from his ministrations.

Lucifer eagerly made his way up so that he was hovering above her missionary style, before kissing her passionately and forewarning, “I want this time to last... I’m going to go slowly until you beg me to go faster. In order to fuck you properly, I must ask that you be mindful not to scratch anywhere near my shoulders....”

“I won’t. I promise.” Chloe acknowledged, running her hands through his dark locks.

“I love you, Chloe Jane Decker...” Lucifer placed a loving kiss on her nose before positioning himself at her entrance and gliding into her painstakingly slowly. Chloe’s eyes snapped shut and her mouth fell open slightly as his cock slowly massaged her inner walls. 

Lucifer covered the skin of her neck and face with loving kisses, running one of his hands through her hair and gently biting her shoulder as he eased himself deeper inside of her.

This round of lovemaking felt entirely different compared to the previous one. It was slower, more gentle and it felt as if Lucifer was serenading her with his body, communicating just how much he loved and adored her. When their eyes locked it was evident that Lucifer had never shared this part of himself with anyone else, the look in his eyes communicating that he was also exploring uncharted territory here.

Lucifer had not been joking when he had warned her he was going to go frustratingly slow. He slipped in and out of her deliciously, but not near as hard or as deep as she’d like.

She reached her hand down to try to rub clit to get the stimulation she so desperately craved but Lucifer was quick to push her hand away and pin both her hands above her head.

“ _Tskk, tskkk_.... You’re not getting out of this that easily, Chloe. I told you that you were going to have to beg me to fuck you harder, and I meant what I said.” 

Chloe groaned and locked her legs higher around his waist to get him to go deeper but still he refused to give into her whim. He continued to rock into her unhurriedly; his strokes like the rhythm of gentle waves reaching the shore.

Chloe relaxed into her lover’s embrace, allowing him to show her all the devotion he felt and bringing fresh tears to her eyes from the intensity of the emotions she was feeling. Time didn’t feel real anymore, and she felt that they weren’t just sharing their physical bodies but merging the depths of their souls together. 

Lucifer kept his steady and slow pace until Chloe finally reached a breaking point.

“Please, Lucifer.... _Please!!!!_ ” She cried out just as he tilted his hips slightly to strike her g-spot.

“Please _what_ Chloe???” 

“PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!” Chloe barely managed to get out.

Upon hearing the magic words, Lucifer hoisted her legs onto his shoulders and tilted her pelvis so far forward that her lower half was no longer on the bed, her knees threatening to hit her in the face. 

Lucifer started pummeling into her and the new angle allowed him to reach pleasure centers deep within her that she never knew even existed. With each stroke he was hitting her sweet spot and tears blurred her vision from the overwhelming sensation of it. Her body felt like it was floating, ascending an invisible stairway with each of his divine thrusts.

Lucifer kept going harder until his sweat & her tears were running down her face, her entire body shaking. He put the final nail in the coffin when he started rubbing her little nub while relentlessly driving into her until finally she bucked, fluid gushing down the front of her and a silent orgasm ripping through her so violently that she saw nothing but stars and felt her soul temporarily untether from her body, suspended in an ethereal limbo before crashing back to earth.

She had been so blindsided that she didn’t even notice that Lucifer had finished as well until she found herself in his arms, him planting kisses on her forehead and the two of them gasping for air.

As much as Chloe did not want this night to end, her limbs felt so heavy and tired from exertion and she felt so at ease with her head resting on Lucifer’s chest, listening contentedly to the thundering of her partner’s heartbeat that her eyes finally fluttered closed. 

Lucifer watched her sleep peacefully next to him until exhaustion forced him to close his own eyes and, for the first time in over a year, he finally was able to drift off into sleep without a worry or care in the world.


End file.
